Sad Eyes
by MoonlightRainbow
Summary: Two worlds collide after cobalt and crimson connect in passing. Lasting impressions are made in mere seconds. AU
1. See Through Me

**Sad Eyes**

Chapter 1: See Through Me

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics/Poems and time changes in _Italics_.

_To those dying to be in love and to those dying because of it._

**Poetry:** To A Stranger by Walt Whitman

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN nor its characters.

_Passing stranger! you do not know_

_How longingly I look upon you,_

_You must be he I was seeking,_

_Or she I was seeking, _

_(It comes to me as of a dream)_

Another ordinary morning, the sun's first rays creep over the eastern horizon seeking new land to conquer. Ordinary yet beautiful. The golden beams usher in pale blue skies. She visits the simple wooden park bench every morning.

Sometimes she is captured by the simplistic beauty of rippling waters shimmering with the dawn's first light. Sometimes she absorbs the earthy smell of rain soaking into the earth, nourishing seedlings trapped in the struggle of life.

Other times she is trapped in her thoughts, in her own struggle to live. She tries to escape those thoughts often associated with loneliness. Of a void she can't seem to fill. Though she is happy and what she considers successful, she can't ignore the slight ache in her heart that yearns for something. For someone she does not know. On most occasions those unwanted feelings are buried beneath her calm reserve and hidden behind crimson irises.

Today she stares thoughtlessly out across the water simply taking in the sight. She sips on hot coffee from her black travel mug. Then as she has done countless times before she casts a side glance at over her shoulder at an approaching jogger. Usually she'll spare the passerby a two second inspection.

But this time... this time her attention is captured.

Slender fingers cease the habitual motion of tucking golden strands behind her ear. She can't be certain whether she was breathing during those few seconds. Her heart beating in rhythm with the runner's footsteps.

Deep blue eyes that could rival the clear ocean behind her captivate the attention of her soul. But eyes that should be clear and bright are blurred by an unseen force. Most wouldn't recognize the emotions hidden away in the auburn haired woman. But she recognizes them from the mirror, the unexplainable loneliness. A human soul with a hole. The hole that throbs painfully so during the strangest of moments, when she is alone in the dark, surrounded in a crowd of people or wrapped in the arms of another.

There is more than simple reflection, there is a sense of completion. There is more than mere recognition, there is a memorable connection. She has nothing to compare the strange feelings with. Countless times in the past she has made eye contact with strangers, but she never reacted in such a way.

The jogger doesn't smile at the blonde nor does she frown at the intense crimson eyes focusing solely on her. Instead she appears confused. She tries to place the woman staring her way. Perhaps she recognized her from somewhere. Perhaps that is why the blonde on the bench is gazing so intently on her face. Whatever the scrutiny's cause she can't help surrendering to the stranger's powerful gaze. The rest of the world fades away as she drowns in molten pools of crimson. She stares back. She feels right. She feels... whole. As if before this moment, she was painting left without color and now suddenly someone had filled in the blank canvas.

There is something beyond the curtain of deep red, something in the shadows. It doesn't making her uneasy or fearful of the blonde's intentions. No, instead the private emotion causes her heart to clench painfully for unknown reasons.

At the strange feeling she averts her eyes back to the concrete sidewalk.

The blonde watched as auburn hair disappeared through the trees. She fought the urge to strain her neck in order to continue following the jogger with her eyes. Never had she been so entranced by another.

Maybe she was just in a daze after the long night. Maybe she was just tired and in need of sleep. Maybe fatigue is why she hypnotized by the runner. Perhaps she had spent too much time daydreaming. If sleep deprivation wasn't the cause for her staring then what did it mean? Even if her odd behavior meant something more, it meant nothing. She would surely never see the woman again.

And that thought alone seems to cause her eyelids to feel heavier. Heaving her worn body off the bench she makes her way out of the park, walks across the bridge, and back to her apartment. Unknown to her blue eyes track her until the trail makes it impossible.

The next day the runner passes by to find no one on the park bench. Her heart sinks a little lower in her chest but she doesn't know why.

The following day the blonde sits down with a sliver of hope that maybe she will see her again. She hears the footsteps approaching but something tells her it's not the woman. It isn't. She feels her face fall and an ache in her chest. The jogger never passes that morning.

The next day the golden blonde returns with a little less hope and little more fatigued. She hears footfalls coming her way and almost doesn't turn around in fear of the let down. She turns anyway and is greeted by auburn hair set in a side ponytail, bouncing in time with the runner's rhythm. The woman is wearing a form fitting white tank top, pink short shorts and pink and white Nikes. The morning sun catches those blue orbs making them sparkle in the blonde's perspective.

Crimson connects with cobalt. The battle to decipher each other's thoughts begins.

The jogger can't stop from marveling at the way the rays of light hit the golden tresses, creating a halo about the other woman's face. It's a mesmerizing sight. She notices the blonde doesn't smile but it doesn't bother her. In fact the almost stoic expression draws her in, enticing to come closer. To know more about the mysterious woman.

This time the blonde breaks the connection, scared of the strong pull she feels toward the woman.

The next days follow a similar pattern of staring contests. Although some days neither girl makes eye contact and taking delight in the fact that the other is there.

Two weeks pass and the jogger does something unexpected. Instead of passing behind the blonde, the footsteps halt and change into a slower rhythm. The sound draws closer to the sitting blonde.

The woman on the bench doesn't turn around to look for the jogger. She remains seated, taking occasional sips of her coffee. She is content to stare out across the water. The footsteps stop a few feet away from the bench on the opposite end of the blonde.

"Do you mind if I..." The auburn-haired woman gestures to the empty space beside the blonde. The woman shakes her head, granting her consent.

Silence filled the air until the jogger catches her breath and shyly says, "I don't have anyone to talk to. And some people say talking to a stranger about a problem is easier..." The blonde looks over at her new companion only to have the other woman hastily shift her blue eyes to her feet. "You know what I'm sorry you probably think I'm crazy and... And I'm bothering you when you just came here to watch the sunrise. I'll leave. Sorry.."

The golden-haired beauty acts before she realizes what she has done. She reaches out and grasps the other woman's wrist. Upon having the runner turn around she releases her to search for the right words. "I don't mind listening. I have time." The crimson orbs are soft and full of warmth. Worried the girl might leave she adds, "I'm Fate." Her voice is inviting, gentle, and husky.

"Nanoha." The runner states with genuine smile. She extends her hand to the other woman pleasantly surprised when a warm palm slips against her own. Little tingles of electricity run through her hand even after she reluctantly releases it.

Nanoha takes her seat but remains quiet. She is trying to understand why the stranger's hand felt so... Nice in her own.

"So... that problem?" Fate prompts the suddenly silent woman.

The runner fiddles with her fingers atop her lap. Fate watches in curiosity to see what her companion has to say. "I'm getting married."

An unexpected sadness appears in her dull crimson eyes. I'm I the only one alone, Fate asks herself.

"And I'm terrified." The jogger admitted quietly. "Don't get me wrong or anything. He's a great guy. It's just..." Blue eyes look out across the vast horizon searching for the words that could possibly explain her confusing emotions.

The blonde remains silent waiting for her companion. "He's just... Argh! It's so complicated." Nanoha covers her face with her delicate hands and sighs loudly. The blonde looks on with fascination as the other woman throws herself back into the bench. Hands slid down her face. Fate strains to hear the next words that escape the auburn beauty, "Do you think love just dies over time?"

Cobalt eyes desperately search crimson for the answer. The golden blonde takes a deep breath and breaks their connection in favor of staring at fallen leaves scattered randomly across the grass. The question weighs heavily upon her mind. She leans over the side of the bench to retrieve a yellowed leaf.

Does love wither away in the same fashion leaves dry, disintegrate, and fade into nothing?

"No." The blonde responded after a long pause. "I think... I think we can allow love to fade away. We get lazy. So consumed with making it through everyday that we assume our partner knows we love them. But they might grow insecure and the words they need to hear aren't coming their way." Fate twirls her warm beverage in her hands, "So when you ask whether love can die, you need to ask yourself if it is or was the _right_ love?"

Nanoha smiles sadly at the wording, "You mean true love?" Sarcasm coats her words.

The blonde grins and shakes her head, "I don't know if I believe in true love or soul mates or whatever you want to call it. But I do believe in the _right_ love."

The jogger furrows her brow, confusion written across her face, "The _right_ love?"

Fate bites her lip prior to answering the question, "I guess what I mean is when everything about your relationship feels right. Like their the final piece to a puzzle you didn't know you had. I guess that sounds like soul mates. But I think the _right_ love is a lot less of fairy tale."

Fate pauses to collect her thoughts, "It's both parties making compromises to make the other person smile. It's being selfish because you want their time. It's having fights but refusing to walk out the door, choosing to sleep on the couch because at least you know they're in the other room. It's saying 'I love you' when they are sitting on the couch reading a book and you notice how beautiful they look in an T-shirt with holes and faded shorts." The blonde smiles and stares into her coffee.

"It's accepting the fact that they need to stick to doing the dishes because everything they cook tastes like salty charcoal. It's feeling happy and content wrapped in their arms as you listen to music cause you're too broke to go out. It's knowing your partner isn't feeling well just by the way they move around... by looking beneath the surface of their eyes. It's feeling that insatiable desire for their body, heart, and soul."

Fate shakes her head, "It's watching how much each other spends before you're in debt. It's fighting over the name brand or generic brand of peanut butter. It's arguing about toothpaste left in the sink."

The blonde inhales a long breath, "It's dying of excitement to be getting married because they are all you want. It's needing that person to be only yours not because it's the right time or the natural progression of things. But because they are the _right_ one. When it's _right_...There's nothing to be afraid of." Fate smirks and waves her hand, "Besides the normal stuff like kids or no kids, apartment or house." The blonde chuckles.

"Wow." The simple reply slips from Nanoha's lips causing the blonde to blush. Fate hadn't planned on saying all that to a woman who was nothing more than a stranger. The rant slid uncontrollably from her lips. The culmination of thoughts and emotions she had on the matter after a string of failed relationships. "You seem to know what you want. Have you found the _right_ love?"

"If I did do you think I'd be here watching the sunrise alone?" Fate laughed humorlessly. "I think I know what I'm talking about, but I guess I won't be certain until that time."

The runner nods in agreement while feeling weirdly at ease knowing the other woman is single. "We've been together for three years." Nanoha shakes her head, closing her eyes to keep from crying. "But even when we're together I just feel... alone. I know love is more than butterflies and fireworks. It's just I wish there was at least..."

"Passion, desire." Fate finishes for her simultaneously catching mournful cobalt eyes. There is something about looking into those crimson orbs that causes Nanoha's heart to beat faster.

The jogger breaks the contact in favor tracing the veins in a fallen leaf. "Yeah." She sighs her frustration, "Maybe I'm just being childish and in hoping for a fairytale romance. My mom keeps telling me he's safe... Emotionally, financially."

Fate says nothing in response, choosing to watch the rippling waves and circling sea birds.

The auburn-haired woman wipes away stray tears. "Maybe everyone is right and I have cold feet."

Fate can't bear the sight of tears streaming down peach-colored skin. She gathers her parting words. "It's cliche but love isn't easy. There's no handbook on love that has all the answers." The golden goddess releases a giggle, "It's definitely not "Why Men Love Bitches"." Nanoha laughs and Fate feels accomplished.

The blonde pauses, "Maybe your questioning the reason you said yes because of cold feet. Being nervous about such a big commitment is acceptable. Being terrified is different." The long golden mane falls to Fate's knees as she stands. Stretching her stiff muscles she continues, "Three years is a lot to give up, but living the rest of your life in uncertainty is worse. I hate to say this overused line," Fate sighs dramatically, "listen to your heart. It's the best guide we've got." She turns her back on the other woman, taking a long swig of her warm beverage, "Good luck Nanoha."

"Thank you," The jogger whispers, "Fate-chan."

Fate nods, fighting the urge to turn around to stay with the other woman. "You have nothing to thank me for." The idea of the auburn beauty belonging to another was overwhelming Fate with emotions she couldn't comprehend. "Take care of yourself, Nanoha."

Nanoha tracks the glittering golden tresses down the park path. She focuses her attention back to the ocean that is turning rough as the wind picked up and storm clouds moved in. Turning away from the darkening skies Nanoha searches for a black leather jacket and jeans she thinks will be crossing the bridge. She catches the stranger making her way across. Blonde hair bound by a single black ribbon blows to side in the wind.

The woman bows her head, shoves her hands into her jacket pockets, and goes forth, head first against the wind. Every step is strong and purposeful in propelling her forward against the challenge. Something about those haunched over shoulders brings an odd sadness to Nanoha's heart along with a longing to make the melancholy feelings disappear. Nanoha heaves another sigh filled with hopelessness. Closing her eyes, she prays to any deity willing to listen.

The raindrops falling on her heated skin is a harsh reminder that when she opens her eyes her problems will still be there. Deciding pneumonia won't help her situation she continues with her run, hoping her fiancé has already left the apartment.

In the midst of all her problems she reflects on her conversation with the blonde stranger. Every time she closes her eyes she sees crimson eyes filled with emotions she swore she saw elsewhere.

**A/N:** I decided to finally release this story. I've had it for a while and currently finishing the 8th and final chapter. Fear not I'm working on The Right Kind of Wrong, chapter 22 is fifty percent complete (15 pages). Bad Romance is further along and about 60% complete. This story is some random idea came to me and puzzles me on how to define it. Let me know what you think. If you want the rest. Thank you for reading! Please review.


	2. See Me Through

**Sad Eyes**

Chapter 2: See Me Through

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Poetry and letter in _Italics_.

**Poetry:** To A Stranger by Walt Whitman

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN nor its characters.

_I have somewhere surely  
>Lived a life of joy with you,<br>All is recall'd as we flit by each other,  
>Fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,<em>

Fate returns to her favorite spot with both fear and excitement coursing through her veins. Her stomach churns she can't decide if she's nauseous or nervous. Either isn't safe and she hopes the feeling will disappear. But her heart doesn't stop beating faster than normal with the prospect of seeing the jogger.

The blonde claims her seat, crosses her dark denim clad legs, and sips her black coffee. She hears the other girl before she sees her, turning somewhat instinctively to gaze at the runner.

Their eyes lock. Fate doesn't expect the genuine smile takes over her expression at the very sight of the woman. The reaction is foreign to her. Typically, a genuine smile is reserved for close friends and immediate family. Yet the runner flashes a toothy grin in her direction and her facial muscles react.

The runner doesn't understand why an overwhelming warmth envelops her heart after witnessing the gentle smile. Crimson eyes hypnotize her with their mysterious depths. Her jog fades into walk and her arms fall to her sides as she makes her way to the bench.

The copper in her auburn hair shimmers in the golden rays of light as she walks towards the blonde. She shyly bows her head and tucks stray locks behind her ear. "May I?" Nanoha hesitantly questions the other woman.

"The spot is yours anytime you want it." Fate replies.

The jogger blushes lightly, but it doesn't show because her cheeks are pink from exertion. "Thank you."

They sit in awkward silence, watching the sun emerge.

"Your coffee smells really good." Nanoha regrets the word as soon as they slip past her lips. She turns away from the blonde's amused eyes, internally berating herself for sounding like an idiot.

Fate decides to humor her, "Kona coffee." Fate raises her mug, "If you're interested."

"Oh. Good to know." Nanoha nods in acceptance and adds before thinking, "I actually don't drink coffee. I just like the smell." The runner's eyes widen at her response, her brain obviously wasn't working. Nanoha slams her eyelids shut praying for a rock she to hide under.

Fate bites her bottom lip to prevent laughing at the adorable babble falling from the woman's lips. Attempting to keep the other woman from feeling overly embarrassed she replies, "My mother is the same. She loves the aroma, but prefers green tea with sugar. But it's more like sugar with little green tea by the time she's done with it."

Nanoha smiles timidly at the kind blonde. Thankful the other woman didn't laugh at her. There's a pause in the conversation until Nanoha feels the need to break it, "I'm sorry. I suck at small talk and uncomfortable silences. I blurt out random things. It's like my brain isn't connected to my mouth. I was going to ask 'How's your day was going?', but that wouldn't make sense because the day just started. Then I was going to ask what you do but that seemed a little too personal. And now I'm rambling. Wow." A bright red blush takes over the Japanese girl's face and neck.

Amusement and fascination dance in crimson eyes. Fearing the other girl might run away she says, "I'm not very skilled with starting a conversation, so I'm glad you took the plunge." Blue eyes looked grateful for the admission.

"After yesterday, I don't think personal questions are off limits." Fate says playfully and Nanoha visibly relaxes. "So to answer your questions, my day just ended. With a serious face and voice to match, she admits, "I'm a drug dealer." Nanoha jerks back a little and her eyes widen comically. Fate giggles at the response and shakes her head, "I'm kidding. I work at a club," the blonde shrugs thinking it's the best choice, "which is pretty much like being a drug dealer."

The little quip causes Nanoha to giggle and Fate can't help being enthralled.

"And my night was... okay." Nanoha feels tempted to ask why her night was just "okay" but refrains. "What about you? What did life hand you as a profession?"

"Physical therapist. I like helping people recover. Seeing them accomplish what they deemed impossible. Kinda magical in a way." Fate doesn't miss the sparkle in those cobalt eyes. The happy glow fades and is replaced by the stormy sadness she saw the other day. "I don't know if I'll keep working after the wedding though. My fiancé makes really good money and I think his mother would rather me start taking care of the household duties." Nanoha says rolling her eyes and sighing in irritation.

"What did he say about it?" Fate nods accepting the information without much difficulty. She dealt with a handful of those types.

"He doesn't say anything when the subject comes up. He goes quiet and doesn't bother to stand up for me."

"You might be getting married, but that doesn't mean your fiancé or his mother own you. And you shouldn't feel like you owe either of them." Fate says sincerely.

"I know. It's just..." Nanoha shakes her head and sighs. There's defeat written across her features.

"A lot of pressure." Nanoha smiles grateful to find someone who understands. "My mother told me women like your future mother-in-law never worked a day in their life, but they always had the dirtiest hands."

Nanoha laughs and suggests, "Must be all the gardening."

Fate nods, "And the pottery classes."

"How could I forget." The runner says in false dismay. Both women share a laugh and Fate delights in the joyous sound. The smile on the Nanoha's face belongs there, not the pained expression she often wears.

The words leave her mouth before she can censor herself, "You should do that more often."

Nanoha furrows her brow in confusion.

"You have a beautiful laugh. Not to say that you aren't beautiful because you are. Very. Beautiful. And now I'm rambling." Fate's ears turn pink with the confession. She tries to hide her embarrassment by watching seabirds hover above the calm sea.

A pink tinge rises to Nanoha's cheeks as she bashfully bows her head and tucks stray strands of auburn hair behind her ears. "Thank you," she replies quietly. She feels tempted to tell the golden blonde how gorgeous she looks in a simple black knit long-sleeve and dark jeans. Instead fiddles with the hem of her white tank top. Adding to the long lists of things that will go unsaid between them. "Do you come here every morning?"

"Why? Are you planning on stalking me?" Fate teases playfully. Sparing the girl anymore embarrassment she replies seriously, "Most of the time. It's the only place I can run to when I need a break."

"Oh so you're running away. Maybe you really are a criminal." Nanoha jokes. Fate simply smiles, shaking her head.

"Maybe. But I'm not the one with running shoes." Fate grins as she delivers the friendly jab.

"I'm not running from anything." The statement isn't a complete lie Nanoha reassures herself. "I run to find... clarity." She nods, surmising the explanation is the best way to describe her morning jogging.

"To find the answers." The auburn beauty smiles sadly because Fate has said part of the truth. The other half is to escape the apartment she feels has become a suffocating prison as of late. Fate realizes this truth but doesn't say anything.

The silence is heavy and makes both girls shift uncomfortably. "I better go," Nanoha says glancing at her wristwatch, then up at Fate. Her heart feels heavy at the sight of a melancholy crimson eyes.

"Okay." Neither woman moves. Both are trapped, trying to decipher the purpose of meeting each other. They fall into their own world. Desperate to understand why they can't leave, why they feel certain things. They hope to find the answers by boring into each other's eyes. Thought the deeper they search, the bigger the puzzle grows. It's is more than either can handle.

Fate breaks their connection by standing abruptly. She can't allow herself to be pulled into the gravity of someone whose heart already lies with another.

The runner is momentarily stunned by the severed link. She can't see Fate's face, but she hears a cold edge in the blonde's voice. "I'll see you around."

Self-defense, Fate thinks. She's protecting her most prized possession.

Hurt takes over Nanoha's features after receiving the distant goodbye. She only manages to weakly reply, "Yeah, see you later."

Sensing the underlying pain in the jogger's voice Fate turns around calling out, "Nanoha."

The runner spins on her heel to face the other woman, "Yes?" Her eager reaction isn't missed by her rather it is ignored.

Blonde hair frames her angelic face as she stares at the ground considering her words. "There's no answer that will make you happy. Or those around you. But I'm sure there's one that you can live with at the end of the day." Fate shrugs and adds, "I hope that helps."

Nanoha gives a weak smile, "It does."

"Good." Fate nods dumbly, uncertain of what else to say. "You know where to find me if you ever need to talk."

The runner bites her lip and picks at the loose string on her blue running shorts. "Right."

Fate smiles, one hand clenching her mug while the other is tucked away in her back pocket. "Take care of yourself... Nanoha." The simple words are spoken with pure sincerity. Warmth fills the runner while a lump forms in her throat.

She swallows audibly before saying, "Good night." Nanoha backs away, trying to escape the pull of those crimson orbs, "Take care Fate."

The club worker smiles gratefully and walks away.

Nanoha smiles at her friends as she sits down at their table for lunch. Her friends quickly take notice of the smile that reaches her cobalt eyes.

"You look happy." Alisa states bluntly.

"I am." Nanoha answers automatically.

Suzuka quirks an eyebrow, "Did figure out what's been bothering you?"

Nanoha frowns momentarily but answers softly, "No."

"Oh." Her purple-haired friend says before taking a sip of ice tea.

Alisa doesn't appreciate the limited answers and decides to just ask, "Why do you look happy?"

Nanoha stares hard at her pushy friend, "Am I not allowed to be happy?"

"That's not what my idiot means. What she's referring to is why today you seem so happy when the past few weeks..."

"Months." Alisa interrupts, glaring at her fiancé in the process.

Suzuka ignores the glare and amends her sentence, "Months you look like a..."

"Emo vampire." Alisa finishes.

"And that's saying a lot because vampires already look emo."

"Thank you for your honesty."

"You're welcome." Alisa says replies seriously oblivious to her friend's sarcasm. Suzuka elbows the blonde in her side.

"If you must know I... had a good run in the park this morning." Nanoha shrugs off their skeptical looks.

"Right." Suzuka drops the subject and attempts to change it, fearing Alisa might continue the investigation. "So your treadmill is still broken?"

"No, I fixed it last week." Her frowning friend goes unnoticed by Nanoha as she orders her chicken Caesar salad.

Nanoha takes a sip of her ice water noting the narrowed eyes of Alisa. "What?"

"Nothing." Alisa dismisses.

"So you're still running outside? I thought you preferred running on the treadmill."

"No. I just... The treadmill is easier. You know 'cause it's right there." Nanoha shrugs again.

"Maybe you should go running with me." Alisa suggests.

"No thanks." Nanoha hurries to say. The fast reply only spurs on Suzuka's curiosity.

"You don't want to go running with me?" Alisa accuses while Suzuka rubs her back reassuringly.

"Th-that's not. I like running alone. It's my thinking time." The auburn beauty replies defensively. Recalling her conversation with Fate.

"What park are you jogging in?" Suzuka prods.

"Why the sudden interest in my exercise habits?" Nanoha huffs and before either friend can say anything she announces with exaggerated excitement, "Oh look the food. I'm starving." She manages to successfully dodge anymore questions from her friends while they eat.

"See you tomorrow." Nanoha says cheerfully over her shoulder, turning away before the couple could say goodbye.

"Bye!" Alisa yells disgruntled by Nanoha's secretive behavior. "Something's going on," the blonde hisses to her wife, "She's hiding something."

"Maybe but at least she's happy now." Suzuka taps a pensive finger to her chin, deep in thought, "Whatever it is, I wonder how long it will last."

Both girls sigh somewhat in frustration at not knowing what caused the change in their friend.

"Whose knows maybe she doesn't even know why?" Alisa mused.

The downtown streets buzz with activity. Multicolored neon signs and dim yellow street lamps set the mood. Eager nightlife line the dingy curbside, eager to get into the city's hottest club. At the sight of the approaching blonde beauty, the burly and stoic bouncer cracks giving her a warm smile. "Hey Mack," she pats the muscular arm of the intimidating man.

"Fate," he nods in acknowledgment, "I think she's looking for you."

Fate rolls her eyes and walks past the towering man, "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." Mack replies over his shoulder before hooking the velvet rope back into place, blocking the entrance. The smile on the bouncer's face instantly disappears as he turns back to a grumbling man. The twenty-something clubber was complaining about the blonde's easy entry. "Got a problem?" As soon as the words left Mack's mouth the black-haired man shut up, shaking his head back and fourth. "Didn't think so."

Fate maneuvers her way through the crowd, ignoring the various desire-filled looks sent in her direction. She spots her target standing behind the bar stationed on the right side wall. The pink-haired bartender passes multicolored drinks to various customers standing in front of the half-circle shaped bar. Glancing up, blue eyes catch sight of the blonde. The bartender's tight-lipped expression doesn't change. "Finally," the tall woman sighs, "I didn't think you were gonna show up."

"You know I come in even later than this." The blonde responds as she walks behind the bar. "This isn't my only job."

"Yeah, whatever." The bartender shrugs off the excuse and tends to another order.

"Mack said you were looking for me." Fate says while staying out of her friend's way.

"Yeah someone left a message saying they wanted to book the grand VIP room or something. And the fire marshall walked in about ten minutes ago. I sent him upstairs to Kerri's section."

"Damn," Fate sighs and runs her hands through long blonde locks, "Okay. Thanks, Signum." The blonde twirls her hair and arranges her long tresses into a bun.

"No problem. Good luck."

"Yeah." She mumbles as she races throughout the crowd towards the stairs. As soon as she reaches the second floor the beat of ATB's Could You Believe fades to background music. The second floor isn't as packed as the first, but almost every table is occupied. The floor in the middle of the room is a rectangular cut out and has glass walls along it's edges. The people sitting alongside the wall watch the crowd dancing below. Fate walks straight towards Kerri's area in search of the fire marshall. She sees the back of his head and immediately relaxes, "Hey Dave."

"Ah Fate." The blonde man smiles at her, "I was beginning to wonder."

"I'm so sorry. I had a previous engagement that ran late."

"It's fine. I'm just checking in. In have a few questions."

"Okay. Let's head down to the office." Fate leads the man to an elevator guarded by two security guards. They head down to the basement to talk. Once business is settled Fate bids him farewell and goes to the second floor to help bartend at one of the stations.

Men and women try their hand at flirting with her. She doesn't give away anymore than flattered smiles and polite rejections. Closing time arrives quickly and Fate helps in the clean up, then closes once everyone has left. She goes downstairs into the office, collects some paperwork to take with her. The aroma of coffee fills the room as it brews.

Focusing on her work she tries to ignore the excitement coursing through her veins. Working and keeping busy have sustained her throughout the years. If she stops working she'll be overwhelmed by things she would rather not think about. She sets aside her time in the park for thoughts concerning her life. That is the only time she will allow herself to dwell.

Four forty-five rolls around, she locks up and begins the trek to her bench. When she reaches the spot she stops in her tracks. A gentle smile overcomes her as she spots long auburn hair in a side ponytail. The other woman has her long, slender legs wrapped in her arms and pulled to her chest. Her chin is resting on the knees. Fate assumes the runner's eyes are glazed over in thought as she has witnessed before.

Feeling eyes upon her, Nanoha snaps out of her stupor in search of those familiar crimson eyes. Cobalt collides with crimson. Fate wonders who is the lucky man who gets to belong to this woman. Nanoha seemingly melts at the sight of the blonde and unconsciously a shy smile works it's way onto her face. The greeting slips out without her permission, "Hi."

"Hey." Fate replies immediately, walking towards her seat.

The magnetic pull is there and Nanoha forces herself to remain on her side of the bench. Blue eyes inspect the black leather pants and skin-tight yellow tube top. Both cling perfectly to the blonde's fit body. Her black leather jacket leaves some to the imagination, but not much. Nanoha blushes heavily when her eyes land on the golden blonde's cleavage. Fate doesn't notice the staring. She gently sets down her leather messenger bag and holds her coffee steady .

Nanoha sets her gaze on the water, afraid of being caught inspecting the other woman's body. Her hands rub up and down her smooth legs, hoping to chase the cold from her body. Fate notices the runner's actions and removes her jacket. She offers it out to the other woman, "Here."

Turning to face the blonde, her eyes widen as she takes in the display. Seemingly perfect porcelain skin, toned arms, full breasts that appear to push against the thin bright yellow fabric. The leather jeans were tight and made the blonde's legs appear even longer. It was criminal, Nanoha decides.

Then, she remembers the jacket being offered to her and shakes her side to side, "No thanks. I'm kind of sweaty. I wouldn't want to..." The leather jacket is placed around her shoulders, all protests dying in her throat. The nearness makes her dizzy with the blonde's fragrance. Fate smiles kindly at her and adjust the garment with care.

"Sorry. I'm stubborn. And I couldn't let you freeze."

"Thank you." Nanoha says timidly.

"You never have to thank me, Nanoha." The club worker kindly reminds the other woman. Fate returns to her seat, crosses her leather-clad legs. She breathes deeply savoring the fresh morning air before taking a sip of her coffee. Earlier she noticed Nanoha's staring but didn't comment. People had always stared at her for a range of reasons. Because of that she learned how to ignore it. This time, she assumes, the fixed gaze was due to her clothing choice.

"Why do you say that?" Nanoha frowns, placing her soft hands on her knees.

"Truthfully," Fate sighs, running one hand through her thick blonde tresses, "I don't really know." But the reply isn't the complete truth. The genuine reason flashes through her mind and scares her. There are two reasons she doesn't need any form of verbal gratitude from the other woman. The first being that the mere presence of the runner is a gift. The second and possibly more frightening reason is... Her simple wish to see the painful hidden emotions residing in those cobalt eyes disappear if only for a moment. To see the light of joy replace the emptiness of depression.

Nanoha furrows her brow as the answer leaves her guessing. "Oh," she quietly let's out.

Biting her lip, Fate decides to expose herself to the confused soul. "Because seeing you smile is enough for me," she admits. The blonde wards off her embarrassing blush by watching the undulating waves.

The honesty causes Nanoha to slump back into the bench, effectively hiding her bright smile and pink-tinged cheeks behind her knees. She sneaks a glance in Fate's direction, taking note of the blonde's red cheeks. Deciding to spare the girl further embarrassment she changes the subject. "So how was work?"

"Okay." Feeling a tinge of uneasiness at sharing details about her personal life the blonde powers through it. Oddly enough she trusts the relative stranger, "There were a couple fights. You know how it is. Alcohol never helps people with a shortage of brain cells. Or guys overdosed on testosterone." Nanoha giggles at both the complaints and the blonde's look of irritation. "Or a witch looking to bitch. Pardon my language."

The night worker shakes her head in frustration, "I'll never understand why women without underwear are prone to full on UFC death matches." Nanoha laughs a little louder and Fate continues in frustration, "At least the fire marshall left before the vagina flashing war started. After that fiasco it was pretty quiet."

"Sounds... exciting." Nanoha comments, "And a little dangerous."

"Very. I swear one 'em had claws at least twelve centimeters long." Fate dramatizes, showing an how long she thought the woman's nails were.

"They were not twelve centimeters," Nanoha admonishes Fate's exaggeration.

"Okay, eight then." Fate throws her hands into the air in defense of her claim. "I'm surprised she didn't take out the other girl's eyes."

"I still don't believe you." Nanoha shakes her head at the club worker. "But I do have a confession to make."

"Oh no... You're a panty-less fighter. Aren't you?" Fate sighs dramatically, looking disapprovingly in the runner's direction.

"No!" The auburn beauty pushes the playful blonde's shoulder. "My friend got into one of those fights because some girl grabbed her girlfriend's butt. She was wearing this barely there thong and everything was everywhere." Nanoha shakes her head at the memory of Alisa barraging a drunken red-head. With a positive cheerfulness to her voice she adds, "But she did manage to break the other girl's nose and a few ribs... When she broke the wooden stool on her back."

"Wow." Fate frowns, concern etched all over her angular features. "That's... Wow."

"Yeah... She had to do community service and take anger management."

Fate nods along wondering if that's all. "Yeah that's..." Uncertain of how to continue Fate shrugs and says, "Good for her. I guess."

"Yep. It helped a bit. I went too for moral support and because I handed her the chair." Fate narrows her eyes at the other girl, catching the blonde's skeptical look Nanoha laughs. "I'm kidding. I did almost hand her a beer bottle," Nanoha quickly adds, "I was pretty drunk."

"I think you were very drunk." Fate grins, "I think you and your friends should stay away from my club." Nanoha laughs. "Far, far away."

"Why? We'd make your night even more exciting."

"I'm sure." Fate responds sarcastically.

"Hey! We're not that bad. My friend did pay for the medical expenses and the girl learned her lesson." Nanoha shrugs easily, "And we're all friends now. She gets us into concerts for free."

"I gonna be honest," the blonde says with a straight face, "I'm a little bit concerned. Do you beat all your friends into submission?"

"No!" The runner again defends herself. "Not all of them," Nanoha smiles sheepishly. "I didn't beat you up." The runner says without thinking and pauses to consider the insinuation.

"So we're friends now?" The blonde asks half-jokingly and half-serious.

"Yes. Unless you don't want to be my friend?" Nanoha asks in a playful manner, but her eyes hold an intense display of vulnerability and hopefulness.

"No. I do," the blonde ducks her head, feeling shy, "want to be your friend." She relishes the beaming smile she receives.

The air surrounding them is calming and reassuring. The feeling is similar to a warm cup of hot cocoa on a cold winter day. Something so comforting about being in the vicinity of one another. Nanoha is unable to comprehend how the blonde went from stranger to friend in a matter of a few days. She finds it difficult to determine why everything flows so easily with the other girl.

The quiet moment is broken when Fate releases a curse under her breath. "Shit, I have to go." She glances at her watch again as if hoping the device is lying. "I'm sorry I really have to go. Bye." The blonde gathers her things. She almost rushes off but remembers something. "Here this is for you." She shoves a blank white envelop into Nanoha's lap and runs off with her messenger bag slung over her shoulder. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Nanoha yells in response when she finally catches up. The stunned auburn beauty glances at the blank envelop, then realizes something. "Oh wait..." She shouts in vain. The other woman has disappeared by the time she realizes she is wearing Fate's jacket. She considers running after her, but isn't sure if she can find her in the large park. And a small part of her enjoys being surrounded by the scent of the other woman. The leather jacket almost feels akin to the other woman's soothing presence.

She places her feet on the ground and allows the letter to rest in her lap as she slips her arms through the sleeves. A wide smile blossoms on her face. Sheer electricity shoots through her veins at the prospect of opening the envelop. The front is left blank, no words to indicate it's recipient or sender. Even the seal is left untouched. Lifting the flap, she slides her fingers inside seeking the contents.

There is no salutation only a few paragraphs written in beautiful cursive lettering. Nanoha runs the pad of her index finger over the black ink. She can feel the indentations caused by the heavy applied pressure of Fate's pen.

"_I didn't know how to start this letter, so I'll get right to the point. Our conversations have lingered in my thoughts. Your questions and emotions resonate within me. The other day I didn't quite put my thoughts into words because I simply couldn't. But here on paper I believe I am able to do a better job. These words, I feel don't sound right when spoken aloud so maybe just maybe paper and pen will do them justice. _

_My idea of marriage can be represented by a simple piece of mail. A relationship begins as a skeleton presenting you with the envelop and pieces of paper. If the relationship continues emotions and memories will be written down. As time goes on the ink may fade and the emotions maybe scratched out. However if time continues and the writing never ceases. The ink remains clear as day one. Then, the letter is placed within the envelop. _

_The engagement is the envelop being addressed. Setting your future in a new direction. Your walk down the aisle is a stamp sending you on your way. Finally, you say "I do" and seal away what is a relationship filled with a solid foundation for a love to travel many years. _

_To seal an empty envelop is a waste for it will be too light and will drift away during the journey. Lost to the harsh winds that may come with time. _

_From the outside I can say these things. Others including myself will tell you to do whatever makes you happy. But I do know it isn't that simple. All that I can give you are these simple words and thoughts of someone on the outside. And my sincerest wish to see you smile effortlessly. Take care of yourself. _

_From, _

_Just Another Drug Dealer_"

Two tears fall onto the valediction causing the ink to bleed down the off-white paper. Before any more can escape Nanoha swipes at her eyes brushing away any emerging waterworks. The only evidence of her crying is slightly red eyes. She carefully folds the letter and tucks it away in an inner pocket of the jacket. Swallowing the lump that has formed in her throat she starts walking to her office. Her heart isn't strong enough for returning to her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm half-way through the last chapter of this story.


	3. Can You See The Truth

**Sad Eyes**

Chapter 3: Can You See The Truth

Poetry in **Bold**.

Flashback in _Italics_.

**Poetry:** To A Stranger by Walt Whitman

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN nor its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>You give me the pleasure of your eyes,<br>face, flesh as we pass,  
>You take of my beard, breast, hands,<br>in return,**

Nanoha arrives earlier than usual, wearing her black Adidas tear-away pants and pink micro-fiber sweatshirt. She spots the worn wooden bench and sits down. She brushes her palm over the black leather jacket laying in her lap. Her lungs fill with the cold, morning air. Her head to lulls backwards as she recalls the events of the night before. Relaxing, her eyelids drift close.

_She arrives home early because one of her appointments decided to reschedule. She sighs heavily and walked into the bathroom discarding any dirty clothes from her duffle bag into the hamper. The runner sets down the pink bag, deciding on a quick bath._

_She pours a full glass of Merlot, feeling clean and fresh after her shower. Cobalt eyes inspect the expensive leather jacket she left on top of the couch. She removed the letter at work and hid it in the back of her bottom desk drawer. Afraid of explaining the origin of the jacket she decides to hang the coat in her closet. Lying had become a frequent activity for her, but she has no desire to become comfortable with the act. She assumes Yunno won't ask about the foreign item. However, she knows there is a possibility of her fiancé noticing. A possibility is a strong enough reason for her to hide Fate's jacket._

_Nanoha returns to her comfy spot on the broken down recliner. Snuggling into the faded material of the seat she aimlessly flips through People magazine. The last rays of the sun shine through the windows of the living room. Her eyes scan the colorful pages, but her mind is elsewhere. She tries to comprehend why she is so secretive about her encounters with Fate. _

_Part of her is scared someone will find out and the best part of her day will vanish. She's terrified he will discover the topic of their conversations. Above all other reasons, she's afraid someone else will understand why she desperately needs to fall into those crimson orbs every morning when she herself doesn't know the reason. _

_The magazine falls to the floor long forgotten as Nanoha's rhythmic breathing fills the room. Behind her closed eyelids she envisions wine-red eyes. She dreams of reaching out and running her fingers through golden tresses, but with every step forward the blonde remains out of reach. Tears flow freely down her cheeks. Every time she calls out silence is all she hears. From somewhere in the darkness behind her she hears a voice calling out, "Nanoha!"_

_She opens her eyes to see concerned emerald orbs, "Hey. You were having a nightmare." Her fiancé says, wiping the tears from her cheek. Disoriented from her slumber she touches her tear-streaked face finding an abundance of moisture._

_She swallows the unsettling feelings and smiles through her inner turmoil. "Yeah I guess so." Luckily, her voice doesn't crack during her response._

_"Are you okay?" His masculine voice was soft and gentle, killing her more because she knows he cares. Despite his genuine concern all she can give him in return is a lie._

_Her smile and facial expression is reassuring to him, "I'm okay."_

_He stares into her eyes and doesn't see anything else except the truth of her words, "Good because I have a surprise for you." She frowns as he searches his coat pocket, "They finished refitting it today, so now you can show it off." He opens the black felt box to reveal a two carat round cut diamond ring with a white gold band. Using his left hand to steady hers he slips the ring onto her finger with his right. "Now its really official."_

_"It is," she says softly. Her angular features fade into look of affection, "It's beautiful."_

_His emerald eyes doesn't leave her blue ones, "Not as beautiful as you." He leans in tenderly kissing Nanoha's pink lips. Out of habit and desire to feel what he feels she returns the kiss. "I don't know how I got so lucky," he smiles brightly and stands. _

_The ring, the kiss, and the words drive a knife through her heart. They are so tender, so loving, yet her tenderness, her love, is forced. She sits there receiving all the doting attention any other woman would be eager to receive and all she feels is pity. Pity for a man she doesn't love they way he deserves, the way he loves her. He turns away from her, his low golden ponytail following him. "I hope you're hungry. I brought home Chinese from that place across of my office."_

_Biting her bottom lip, she holds her left hand under the light of the lamp. The clear jewel sparkles in the lighting, emitting rainbow rays that shine against the off-white walls. "Sounds great. I rented that documentary on Area 51 you wanted see."_

_"Really?" His popped out of the kitchen to question her, fixing his glasses as he did so._

_Her smile widens at the hopeful look in his green eyes. "Yes." She feels like laughing at the big grin blossoming on his face._

_"Awesome!" She moves to the love seat. He sits beside her and pulls out take out boxes from a plastic bag, setting the boxes on the coffee table. "This guy at work told me about it. He said they show an actual prototype of the aircraft they're working on. It can fly from New York to France in twenty minutes! How cool is that?"_

_She knows it's a rhetorical question and remains quiet, content to watch her geek rant. Her mind wanders during the one-sided conversation, returning to the words of her new friend. Had she gotten lazy? Had she given up on what they had? Did they have 'it' in the first place? More importantly how did you know what 'it' is? When had everything become so confusing and..._

_"Nanoha? Nanoha?" He waves a hand in front of her glazed over eyes._

_She shook her head to clear the fog, "I'm sorry. It's been a long day."_

_Sympathy fills his caring eyes, "It's okay." No its not, she thinks to herself. _

_He turns away and his voice changes to cautious and careful, "So... I was thinking today. I know that you weren't exactly thrilled when my mom mentioned you um... quitting your job after the wedding." He presses his palms together, afraid of looking into his fiancé's blue eyes. "I want you to know that you can do whatever you want. Not like you need my permission. I mean...I don't care. I mean I care but... My mom is pretty set in her ways, but that doesn't mean you have do whatever she says."_

_Nanoha laughs humorlessly, "She doesn't pay our rent Yunno, she owns the entire apartment building. I'm sorry, but don't you think that maybe she feels entitled to making some of the decisions concerning our lives."_

_"That doesn't matter. I'm her son she's not going to kick us out if you do or don't do something she suggests." The blonde man finally turns towards her , "Look I'm just saying it's our life and our choices so... We can do anything we want."_

_The runner pinches the bridge of her nose, "You work at a job she chose for you. She recommended you for the position. I mean she donates money to fund your research." She sighs, "I'm not sure you know what it's like to make your own decisions. And I don't think I'm much better."_

_"I chose you," he mumbles._

_And it was a bad decision, Nanoha thinks. "I know, but... Look I appreciate you saying that. I really do. I just... Do you want me too keep my job?"_

_"I want you to do whatever makes you happy." He sighs loudly._

_"It's a yes or no question."_

_"Yes! Keep it!" He exclaims, throwing his hands into the air._

_"Okay." She picks through her stained white box filled with House noodles. "I'm sorry about what I said," her soft voice causes him to hunch over._

_He doesn't reply, but knows what she was referring to. He knows she's right. He is his mother's son. Something he never considered a bad thing. His mother was smart and usually right. Who was he to question the woman who gave him everything? She had said a wife's duty was to take care of her family, home, and husband. But he doesn't want to lose Nanoha because of that ideology. "Let's just watch the movie."_

_They eat in silence save for the noise of the television. Eventually, dinner is put away. Yunno's mood shifts to happy as the documentary plays. Nanoha looks on in half-interest. Her attention shifts between the arms wrapped around her to the images flashing across the screen._

_She knows Yunno won't force her to give up her job, but she forces the subject anyway. She thinks maybe if she pushes it enough he'd say no and she'd get lucky. Because if he said no then she finally has a reason for not loving him. A reason to for not wanting him. She doesn't want him but she needs him... As a friend._

_There in his arms. Arms that are strong and warm to the touch, she feels the emptiness set in. She feels the ever present void expanding with each passing second. She doesn't understand why she feels alone in the arms of the man who loves her so completely. Her mind returns to the analogy offered by the club worker. Did the relationship become an empty envelop? Did she erase their past, their future? Or did their letter even exist in the first place?_

_The thoughts are shoved away as she tries yet again to love the man who holds her on a pedestal. After awhile they find themselves laying down in bed. Nanoha lays on her side. Her back towards her fiancé._

_"I love you." He whispers into her ear after turning off the light. He wraps his arm around his future bride._

_Tears threatened to spill as she replies, praying for it to be true, "I love you too." Nanoha swallows the bile building in her throat. She squeezes the arm wrapped around her waist, wishing that the heavy ring on her hand didn't feel so foreign, so suffocating. Sleep doesn't grace her. Instead she remains awake, staring at the white wall._

The memory fades as cobalt eyes readjust to the sunshine filtering down through the canopies. Blunt fingertips dig into the soft wood of the bench, attempting gain a physical grip on a situation. A situation rapidly slipping out of her control.

Her head heavy and pulsing lulls to the side. She stares at the smooth black leather. Fingers trace the bright double yellow lines running down the sleeves of the jacket. They skim over a gold triangular patch stitched onto the outerwear. Lost in her exploration of the costly jacket she doesn't hear the approaching footsteps.

Her new friend notices her dazed condition. Crimson eyes immediately spot the diamond ring residing on her left hand. The blonde sighs at the visual confirmation that the runner is in fact engaged. She stares at the round diamond held by a white gold setting. Cold, beautiful, and alone. Moreover, she notes the size and the quality of the glistening jewel. Whoever placed the band on the auburn beauty's hand loves her and would give her anything her heart desires. The only question left is if Nanoha's heart desired him? The answer she isn't certain she wants to know.

Walking into the runner's line of sight causes blue eyes to trail up bare porcelain legs. The golden blonde could have easily passed as a super model with her ripped denim mini skirt, black lace choker halter, and strappy black heels. Smokey eyes and glossy lips completes the look that would have any man stuttering an introduction. The natural air of confidence that radiates off of the blonde tapers off as she initiates eye contact with Nanoha. If she had seen Fate anywhere else she was certain the woman would appear unapproachable. However, here in the park the blonde allows her walls to become near transparent, yet she keeps them firmly in place.

"Good morning," Fate greets warmly.

She will later attribute her impudence to sleep deprivation, but she can't stop her mouth from opening, "I don't mean to be rude, but were you born this way? Cause your like really perfect... Looking." Nanoha uses her manicured hand to gesture in an oval to encompass all of Fate.

The blonde smiles, exposing her perfectly aligned pearly whites. She bows her head embarrassed and releases a laugh that sounds musical to Nanoha's tired mind. Regaining her composure Fate provides a cute frown as she answers, "Um... If you mean like I'm all natural and haven't had any work done then yes."

The response she receives is head shake and look of disgust, "That's ridiculous." There's a long pause during which Fate inspected the condition of her companion. The word exhausted came to mind, but the woman is stressed. Those magnificent and hypnotic cobalt eyes are vacant and dull. The sight makes the blonde's heart clench in pain and pity. "I'm sorry that was really inappropriate. I shouldn't have..." The auburn-haired woman blushes, realizing what she has said.

"Hey," Fate interrupts, compassion and warmth filling her crimson orbs. The golden blonde's soft hand wraps around the jogger's, her thumb gently caresses the back of her hand. Her pulse both calms and quickens at the touch, "Don't worry about it." With those simple words of reassurance, Fate squeezes her hand and releases it.

"So moving on. I have a question for you." Fate prompts, hoping to distract the woman.

"Oh yeah? Hit me with your best shot."

Fate chuckles, "Okay. It's not concerning any possible procedures you've had done. So don't worry about that." Nanoha glares playfully and Fate ignores her, "If you could have any super power what would it be?"

"How'd you even choose that question? It's so random."

She blames Signum for making her seriously consider the question when they had hot chocolate earlier in the morning. Instead of answering she redirects, "I gave you an easy one, considering you asked if I was plastic."

"I didn't say you were plastic..."

"Just answer the question." The blonde rolls her eyes at the woman's resistance.

"Oh, getting a little flustered aren't we." Nanoha pauses, tapping a finger to her chin, "Magic."

"I don't know if that's really..."

"It is. You asked for a power and as far as I'm concerned magic is super power."'

"Talk about feisty." Fate mumbles, but Nanoha hears and slaps her arm. "Okay, okay. Magic it is. You'd be a witch."

"I don't want to be a witch."

"Fine like a sorcoress." Nanoha shakes her head, "Like a magical girl." The auburn beauty shrugs half -heartedly. "You know what? You just be magical in whatever way you want." That brings a satisfied grin to the Nanoha's face.

"What about you?" The jogger asks.

"I don't know."

"Why did you ask me if you don't know?"

"I can't decide," Fate explains.

"Come on. Six of one or half a dozen of another." Nanoha shrugs as if what she wouldn't leave anyone further confused.

"What?"

"You know."

"No I don't. You made me dizzy."

"It's about indecision." Creases form on Fate's forehead. "Think about it."

"I'd rather not." The blonde narrows her eyes on the ocean, "Magical lightning."

It was Nanoha's turn to look at the blonde in confusion, "What is that?"

"I have a mental picture. I can't explain it."

Nanoha glares at the unsuspecting blonde, "Why'd you say magic isn't a super power if you were going to chose magic."

Fate raises her hands in defense against the accusations, "First of all, I didn't say that. Mostly because you never let me. And second, I didn't how to describe my choice. So there."

"Backpeddling." Nanoha accuses.

"Whatever." Fate crosses her arms across her well-endowed chest. Nanoha bites her plump bottom lip to contain her laughter at the adorable pout on the blonde's face.

"We're arguing about nonsense," Nanoha rolls her eyes at the childish spat.

"Maybe, but it's important nonsense."

"Now that doesn't make any sense." Both woman laugh at their strange verbal battle. Silence then fills the space between them.

"So um... Here." Nanoha hands the black jacket to the silent blonde. "I better give it to you before you run off again," the jogger jabs.

The golden blonde chuckles, taking the coat from the other Nanoha's hand. The skin-to-skin contact sends a jolt through the veins of Fate's arm. She surmises the feeling is what magical lightning would be similar to. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I kind of forgot about it after I..." Saw you, she catches herself thinking. In place she says, "... work."

"It's fine." Nanoha gazes up to the clear blue sky. "Just adds to the mystery."

"Mystery?" A blonde sculpted eyebrow rises.

"Yes. The mystery that is Fate-chan." Nanoha doesn't notice the flirty and teasing tone in her voice, "You're like a puzzle."

The blonde purses her lips, indulging the runner. "Like a jigsaw puzzle?"

"No. You're crossword puzzle." The jogger unconsciously leans closer to the hypnotized blonde, "I have these hints, these little facts. But I'm still having the hardest time figuring out what matches up and what words fit you best."

Fate smiles, but it doesn't reach those suddenly frozen crimson eyes. Goosebumps rise on Nanoha's peach-colored skin. The club worker uncrosses and crosses her long lithe legs. The air between them feels cold to the runner as Fate trains her red eyes on the railing before them. The blonde inhales a deep breath before turning back to the runner with eyes that could make melt steel with their intensity.

Nanoha shrinks back into her seat at the feverish gaze fixed upon her. She doesn't know where or if she overstepped her boundary, but recognizes the current look. It is similar to the one the blonde fixed her with when they made eye contact the first time. Almost as if the blonde is trying to dive beneath the cobalt surface. "You're a mystery to me too." Fate breaks the staring match to look at the time on her phone. "I better go before I wake up late and the manager has a fit."

Nanoha feels like the blonde might be running away, but she can't bring herself to stop the club worker. Strange sensations run through her body when those red orbs bore into her own. Her resistance and strength seem to dwindle in the face of the tornado that is the blonde stranger. She doesn't comprehend what she is resisting, but realizes that she is losing. "I have an early appointment. I should be going too."

"Right." Fate musters the strength to stand. Her pale arms slip into the the black leather sleeves. She places the leather strap of her bag over her head to rest on her shoulder. "Take care, Nanoha." The blonde pauses just a second before saying her name. As if spoken too loudly would make everything around them fall to pieces.

"You too, Fate-chan." The club worker smiles at the pet name and in turn causes a genuine smile to spring to life on the auburn beauty's face. "Good night."

"Good day." With the parting words the blonde pivots and walks away from the physical therapist. Nanoha sits there for a few minutes wrestling the urge to follow after the blonde, but she doesn't follow. Instead she walks away from the bench, eagerly awaiting their future meeting.

**I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you  
>when I sit alone or wake at night, alone<br>I am to wait, I do not doubt I am to meet you again  
>I am to see to it that I do not lose you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I appreciate all of your reviews. Also, I am aware I skipped a verse of the poem. I have my certain reasons. Thank you for reading. Feel free to ask me any questions.


	4. You Can See The Truth

**Sad Eyes**

Chapter 3: You Can See The Truth

****A/N:** **Sorry its a little short. I'll try and upload another chapter later today. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN nor its characters.

* * *

><p>Their early morning encounters continue. Both women seek relief from the stress of their lives in the playful morning banter. Nanoha doesn't bring up her personal struggle and Fate doesn't bother to mention it.<p>

The blonde loves in the way her spirit feels lighter after meeting with the jogger. The auburn beauty relishes the warmth and comfort she finds in the presence of the blonde. Staring into crimson eyes every morning is comparable to wrapping her hands around a mug of hot chocolate on a cold winter day. She feels the fake smiles and hidden pain melt away while genuine happiness fills their void.

Neither understands how stranger has become their sanctuary, yet both women accept it. The sunrise trysts are cherished events. Meetings they do not speak of with anyone else.

For a month, they maintain a routine of random discussions ranging from celebrity gossip to political issues. Neither woman asks about the personal affairs of the other. However, some information slips out when they talk. Snap shots of personal experiences, opinions on various subjects, and physical reactions to different issues shape their view of the other person. They begin to expect particular responses from each other. There is a degree of understanding, but a mutual interest in what is they cannot comprehend about each other.

Maybe it's the mystery, the fog surrounding the other that lures them back. Maybe it's the peace that fills them when in the presence of the other woman that has them addicted. Whatever 'it' is scares both women on a level they will not admit. Because 'it' is unknown. And the unknown fails to be understood. Without comprehension, trust is a bridge that will succumb to the force of a gentle summer breeze. So both women hold onto the safe, the known. Even if the known causes the blonde to feel dead on the inside. Even if the known causes the jogger to feel torn on the inside.

But the unknown has an appeal like nothing they have ever encountered. The mirage of an oasis in the middle of the Sahara when one has been denied drink for a week is mild in comparison. There is an unseen force pulling and pushing them together. The tired and weak can resist only so long until the body surrenders to the demands of the heart...

Nanoha stares out the window of her apartment, taking in the lights of the city. She holds her cup of raspberry tea little tighter to her chest. A worn blue quilt covers her long legs as she stretches out on the love seat. Empty eyes reflect the colorful lights glowing at 3 A.M. on a Tuesday morning. She hears footsteps coming down the hallway. Vines wrap around her heart, surrounding, constricting. This is it, she thinks. The pain numbs her as she tightens her grip on the mug as if it were a lifesaver.

"Nanoha?" Comes a weary question. "What's wrong?"

She sits there unmoving, her gaze unwavering from the flashing red light from a building in the distance. The jogger had moved into the living room at 2 A.M. Desperately trying to figure out what was wrong. Her verdict... inconclusive. Her sincerest wish when she returned from work yesterday was to try loving the man who loved her deeply, effortlessly. To try being the fiancé he deserved. Not the runaway bride she is becoming. For the first time in a long time she answers him honestly, "I don't know. I don't know."

The repeated words break the dam and tears gush forth. The clear drops roll down her cheeks she swipes them away, fearing he will do the task for her. "Nanoha..." He pleads with genuine concern, walking toward her.

"Don't," she says in an hoarse whisper. She doesn't want his kindness when she knows his heart is about to be broken. "I..." No, she thinks. She'll spare him that even if the truth eats at her conscious. "Yunno, I'm so sorry. I just..." She chokes on her words, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid his concerned emerald eyes.

He knows something is wrong. He knew something was wrong. Nanoha seemed distant. For the past couple of weeks she had been out of his reach. Months if he was being honest with himself. He popped the question hoping she would come back to him. After she said yes, the auburn beauty was more with him, but never fully 'with' him. It was just her shadow, a mere shade of the former. He wasn't blind, but he attributed it to nerves. Cold feet perhaps.

Women were complicated. Some days they could be smiling and brighter than sunshine, but other days they would pick a fight for no reason. Now though, faced with the woman he loves crying in pain, he understands the reasons he gave himself were lies. "What's wrong?" He's kneeling beside the sofa, holding her hand despite the warning. He needs to know what's wrong so he can fix it. If given the chance he will fix it.

"Yunno," she says, begging him to stop being so kind to her. "I can't..." Nanoha chokes on the words as she looks into compassionate green orbs. She places her mug on the coffee table. The words she needs to say strain to get out. But peering into eyes filled with love she knows she must speak, "I can't marry you. I can't. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Her voice cracks and she disentangles her hand from his. He begs her to stay, to not do this. But she blocks out his pleading and slams the bedroom door closed.

His fists collide with the door. He asks why and her only reply is to cry harder. With her back flush against the wall facing the door she slides to the floor. How can she possibly tell him why when she has no definitive reason for herself? She can't explain why her love for him has vanished because she doesn't know why or when it happened.

The pounding subsides but he continues to beg for answers, for her. She collects her herself enough to know she cannot stay. She packs two duffle bags and a backpack.

Steeling her resolve she opens the door to find the ruffled blonde man sitting against the opposite wall. He looks up with hopeful eyes that fill with pain at the sight of her luggage. His blonde locks are out of place and his glasses are askew, but she locks her jaw. Making a beeline for the door she stops when his hand wraps around her wrist. "Please don't go. I don't know what to do without you." She doesn't reply, "Please stay." Eyes downcasts he doesn't want to see her response. Nanoha swallows the tears, the pain and lifts her chin. She's not doing this just for herself. She doing this because Yunno deserves better than her. At least she convinces herself to believe that to be the truth.

"I can't, Yunno. I need space." She has no right to ask for time or space, but does anyway. He relents, obeying her requests. His only desire is to please her and the thought makes her feel sick. Her legs have taken her to the door, her hand wrapped around the knob.

He takes her pause as a glimmer of hope. But hope dies quickly when he feels his hand open and close around a diamond ring. Warm lips brush against his tear-stained cheek, but emerald eyes never leave the clenched fist holding the reality of the situation. The slam of door echoes through the suddenly cold and lonely apartment. The blonde man doesn't know what just happened aside from his world walking out the door. Why, he wonders as he sinks to the white carpet.

Alisa drags herself to the door, the idiot banging on their door at an ungodly hour is going to get a piece of her mind. She looks through the peep hole and her tired eyes widen.

"Nanoha, what's," she doesn't finish her question because blue-eyed beauty throws herself into the arms of her friend.

Alisa wraps her arms around the sobbing woman. "Babe, who..." Suzuka stops in the middle of her questioning. She offers her fiancé a sympathetic smile. "I'll go make tea."

Alisa nods, but doesn't lessen the tight hold she has on the broken girl. She saw the vagueness in Nanoha's eyes the day after the girl told them of her engagement. Maybe if she was paying more attention she would have noticed Nanoha's fake smile when Yunno was mentioned in their conversations. She knows she should have said something instead of uncharacteristically biting her tongue. But it was too late for any of that. Her best friend is in her arms, mumbling unintelligible sentences.

Some of it she an tell is an apology to her and Suzuka. While the rest, she assumes is about Nanoha's fiancé... Ex-fiancé.

She guides them to the couch, kicking the door closed in the process. The blonde feels so helpless as she rubs soothing circles over the small of Nanoha's back.

Among the many questions plaguing both Alisa and Suzuka, one stands out above the rest. What or maybe who could touch Nanoha so deeply her clouded eyes cleared to see the truth? Why did Nanoha acknowledge her unhappiness once the veil was lifted? She could've blinded herself to the truth, acted for the sake of making Yunno happy but she didn't. Why?

Why is the question they will all ask of themselves over the following months.


	5. The Void Between Hearts

**Sad Eyes**

Chapter 5: The Void Between Hearts

Poetry in _Italics_.

**Poetry**: Love's stricken "why" by Emily Dickinson

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN nor its characters.

_Love's stricken "why"_

_Is all that love can speak_

_Built of but just a syllable_

_The hugest hearts that break_

Empty wine red eyes watch as the sea churn indicating a coming storm, but her mind is far from thoughts of darkening skies. Instead images of the previous morning plays in her mind. Memories of velvet skin, a drug-like fragrance, and a bittersweet taste. The event and the stuttered apologies haunt her even in the waking hours. Dark, heavy bags lie beneath her crimson orbs.

She takes another swig of the whiskey, enjoying the way the honey-colored liquid warms her cold soul if but for a few seconds. The faintest hint of bitterness enters those crimson orbs as she asks the sky, "Am I not allowed to...?"

The question isn't yelled and doesn't possess any hatred. It's more like a child begging for the answer to how the stars were created? And like the silence following such a complicated question, Fate receives no response but the wind against her face. There's no need to specify what she believes she isn't allowed to have. "Whatever. Not like I had anything to lose..."

Capping the top, she throws the bottle back into her leather messenger bag. Fate pulls the black hood over her head and adjusts her sunglasses before standing to leave. She walks away from the bench not bothering to look back. She knows the jogger won't be coming. Her realistic mind tells her the runner will never return to the park bench. Though an annoying part of her soul clings to hope that maybe she would see those cobalt eyes and soft auburn tresses one more time. But that crutch was quickly dispensed by her morning drinking. She didn't need nor want pipe dreams. Too many times before she had hoped for her desires to be granted only to be receive nothing. Worse than receiving nothing, she would have something stolen from her. As if punishment for believing she was entitled to wishing.

Nanoha was just another chapter of her life she thinks. Another person she met and would allow time to take the memory away. The woman would eventually fade away from her daily thoughts just like so many of her other ill-fated relationships. At least this time it wasn't romantic relationship she destroyed with her fear of intimacy. She snorts at the parting words of past girlfriends.

There was simply no sense in fretting over "ifs" when there never was.

She keeps her head up as she journeys back to her solitary confinement. It might take some time but even this memory will fade, she reassures herself. Just a little time...

Nanoha stares out the window watching the sunrise. Her mind drifts to a park bench and crimson eyes watching the peaceful deep blue waters. She squeezes her eyelids closed and tightens her grip on the mug of tea in her hands. It's been a week since she ended her engagement to Yunno... A week since she ran away from the blonde.

Blank cobalt eyes focus on her warming hands as guilt fills her heart. She yearns to see the golden blonde, to see that gentle smile, and to hear her quiet voice filled with underlying strength.

And the desire causes her heart to clench both in pain and guilt. She takes a cautious sip of the beverage, hoping for it to burn away the depression she feels trapped in.

Nanoha holds her left hand up in the air. It doesn't feel strange without the little jewel that once adorned it just normal. There's no longing, no emptiness associated with its disappearance. If anything there is more guilt. Remorse for the best friend whose heart she surely broke. For the good man with tears streaming down his face and hurt emerald eyes. No matter how many times she repeated "I'm sorry" it would never be enough to make up for the hole she left him with.

Though no matter how much she wants to make his pain go away she can't go back. She refuses to live a lie. To die inside to make him happy. There's no going back only forward and that unclear path terrifies her.

"Morning." Suzuka breaks her out of the trance she fell into. Stealing her mind away from the fear of the unknown.

She smiles, but knows it doesn't reach her eyes. "Good morning," she tries to sound cheerful, but her melancholy is poorly hidden. Suzuka doesn't comment just smiles back. What's the sense in asking whether her friend is okay when it's obvious that she isn't.

Nanoha places her feet on the floor as she slides off of the windowsill.

"Thank you for everything, Suzuka. I mean it."

The purple haired woman shakes her head. "You don't need to thank me or Alisa, Nanoha. Your our best friend and you're alway welcome here." Suzuka laughs a little to herself, "And you've helped us out with our fair share of drama. It's our turn to help you."

Nanoha smiles looking into her raspberry tea again. "Thank you... But I don't want to intrude any longer." Nanoha continues before Suzuka can interrupt, "I'm gonna move in with Hayate. Her roommate just moved out so it all works out."

Suzuka nods in acceptance, "Okay, but if you ever need somewhere to stay our door is always open to you."

Nanoha simply smiles and reclaims her seat by the window. Suzuka turns to go to the kitchen, but decided to try, "Nanoha?"

"Hm?"

"What happened?" Suzuka shakes her head at the question, "I mean, why did you end the engagement? Did something happen?"

Nanoha grew silent averting her eyes from the questioning gaze of her friend. Sensing it wasn't the right time Suzuka was about to dismiss the question when Nanoha finally spoke.

"I couldn't live a lie. I couldn't say "I love you" and mean it the way he did." Tears threaten to spill over with every word. She recalls the words of another and whispers, "We were an empty envelop bound to be lost in the wind." Suzuka's eyebrow raises at the strange comparison, noting the way Nanoha's shoulders sag even more. With thoughts returning to the golden blonde she takes a deep breath, "But as for why... Why that morning," she pauses, "I don't know why." The whispered confession wasn't quite a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. She can't explain her feelings to her friend when she doesn't even understand them.

The young heiress nods, "I see." She knows the conversation is over as her friend turns away. Suzuka moves to the kitchen missing the tears that slide soundlessly down the broken beauty's cheeks.

"Why..." Nanoha whispers to herself ignoring the salty droplets cascading down her cream-colored  
>skin. She glances out the window again and she can't stop her mind from conjuring images of the golden goddess. "I want to see you..." the whispered words fog up the clear glass pane.<p> 


	6. Longing

**Sad Eyes**

Chapter 6: Longing

Flashback in _Italics_.

Quote in **Bold.**

**Quote****: **Edna St. Vincent Millay

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN nor its characters.

**Where you used to be,  
>there's a hole in the world,<br>which I find myself constantly  
>walking around in the daytime,<br>and falling into at night. I miss  
>you like hell.<strong>

"Hayate, I don't feel very good. I think I'm just going to..." Nanoha takes a few careful steps backwards, trying to retreat into her room.

"Nanoha." Hayate growls, "Come here." Nanoha dodges her roommate's outstretched hands, but can't get away a second time. Hayate smiles in triumph, holding Nanoha's left forearm as her prize. "Did you think you could run from me? I won an egg race in six inch heels."

"They were four inch heels."

Hayate waves off Nanoha's words, "Their like the same thing." The brunette with shoulder length hair pulls them towards the door. "Let go of the couch!"

"No! I don't want to go!"

"Oh come on, Nanoha! You need to get out." Hayate struggles with pulling Nanoha away from the couch. "It's Saturday night! I'm not going to let you sit on that couch and waste your life away watching Korean soaps."

"I can't help it. They're addictive." Nanoha groans, "I don't wanna go!"

Hayate huffs in annoyance and releases the taller woman. "Nanoha," said woman turns to meet her friend's blue eyes, "It's been four months. Well, three months."

Nanoha's eyes widen at the reminder.

"But that time doesn't count. You just went around kissing random guys and girls. And I'm still surprised you didn't catch mono." The brunette sighs knowing she isn't helping, "I'm not forcing you to go out and meet someone. Or make out with half the population. Truthfully I'd rather not see that again." Hayate taps her chin with her pointer finger, "And if you do go home with someone and I don't, I'll be angry."

"I doubt I'll be going home with anyone. And if anything I'm sure that kid will gladly go home with you." Nanoha grins, while remembering a very young looking red-head sneaking out of Hayate's room one morning.

"I am not a pedophile! She was twenty-one." Hayate glares at the physical therapist.

Nanoha smirks,"She looked more like twelve."

Hayate narrows her eyes, "She was vertically challenged so what." The brunette shakes her head. She knows her friend and co-worker is attempting to distract her. "Please Nanoha. I'm not asking you to find someone. Just go out and have fun. Live again."

Nanoha's shoulders sag at the request, "Okay."

"Yes!" Hayate hops up and gives Nanoha a bone crushing hug. "I thought I might have to call Alisa. Get you out of here with brute force."

Nanoha smiles, grabbing her clutch as they leave the apartment.

Hayate repeats the phrase 'Party like rockstar' as they make their way downstairs.

The short brunette walks confidently up to the bouncer, "We're on the list."

The tall, muscular man looks both women up and down with a frown on his face, "Name?"

"Hayate Yagami and my plus one." She points to Nanoha, who smiles sheepishly.

The man flips through the list and finds her name, "Have a good night ladies." Groans and boos come from the long line of people. The bouncers only roll their eyes.

Hayate and Nanoha maneuver their way through the packed club to find Alisa and Suzuka on the second floor.

"Finally!" Alisa exclaims and stands from her chair to hug the new arrivals. Suzuka is right behind her, arms wide open to squeeze the life out of Nanoha. The physical therapist can see the surprise in Suzuka's eyes.

"I commend you, Hayate." The brunette tilts her head in confusion, "I didn't think you'd actually get the hermit out it's shell."

"Hey!" Nanoha playfully slaps Suzuka's arm.

"Oh, still violent. Good to know something's never change." Alisa laughs at the pout she receives.

They take their seats and inspect the crowd of people dancing on the first floor. You didn't order anything, yet?" Hayate raises an eyebrow. "You finally got her pregnant, Alisa?" The brunette teases.

Alisa attempts to lunge across the table but stops when Suzuka's hand taps her shoulder. "Close Hayate. But I'm afraid you have it backwards." The purple haired heiress gently rubs Alisa's smooth abdomen. "Though I can't blame you. She is only six weeks along."

Her blonde fiancé's jaw drops and green eyes full of mock hurt.

Hayate and Nanoha giggle at the couple's antics. Suzuka apologizes to a stubborn Alisa as the waitress arrives. "Hi ladies what can I get for you?"

"Hi Kerri," Hayate says, reading the girl's name tag, "I'll have a martini, sweet."

"Mojito." Suzuka requests and nudges Alisa to order.

"Haywire." The blonde requests, still a little angry with her fiancé.

"I'll just have a wa..."

"NO!" All three of women loudly shout at Nanoha. "No water," Hayate adds. Kerri raises her eyebrows at the display but doesn't say anything. "Or soda."

"Drink!" Alisa adds.

"Okay, okay." Nanoha thinks about it, then notices the club's name, "A Crimson Countess, please."

"Good choice." The waitress smiles and writes down their order. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you." Nanoha says, then scans the dancers from her high bar chair. "How did you get on the list?"

"My old roommate. Her girlfriend works here. Well actually," Hayate smirks, "Her girlfriend is half owner of this place. She's friends with the other owner too. Awesome, right?"

Suzuka tilts her head to the side and frowns, "The owners of Crimson are Signum Wolkenritter and Fate Harlaown, right?"

Nanoha's heart skips a beat at the name, but she quickly reminds herself that isn't her Fate.

"Yep. Shamal moved in with Signum, but the elusive Harlaown is still single." Hayate says with a glint in her eyes.

"Let me guess she's gay?" Nanoha smiles at the glint in her friends' eyes.

Hayate sighs, "I think so. I mean she turns down anyone who asks her to dance in the club. Guys and girls."

"But I did hear about her going out with an art curator and a model or something." Suzuka shrugs.

"Maybe if were lucky you'll see her." Hayate winks and says to Nanoha, "Maybe you should try your devil's luck and ask her out."

Nanoha rolls her eyes and laughs, "Sure." Despite her smile her cobalt eyes hide the familiar sadness that arises every time she hears the name, Fate.

The waitress navigates her way through the groups of people gathered around their respective tables. "Signum," she calls to the bartender as she enters the round bar, "Here." The blue-haired waitress hands the bartender five orders.

"Hey Signum." The golden goddess greets, "Kerri."

"'Sup Boss." Kerri replies as she goes about making drinks for one of her tables.

"The princess finally shows up." Signum grunts, but continues to orders. "Why do you call her boss, but call me by my first name?"

Kerri chuckles, but doesn't look at Signum as she answers. "Cause I just don't see you as an authority figure."

"What?"

"Yeah." The waitress places drinks on her tray. "She's like an untouchable god," Kerri glares at her boss, "And well..." She looks Signum up and down lingering on some stains, "You're more like a peasant. But so am I. That's why were such great friends." The blunette concludes cheerfully.

"I thought we were friends too, Kerri." Fate pouts.

"Aww... Of course we are, Boss. I'm just not scared of her anymore," she nods towards Signum, "once I saw how whipped she is."

"Yeah it's pretty hard to take you seriously after watching you get your ass chewed for not taking out the trash." Fate laughs at the memory of Signum with her tail between her legs after Shamal verbally beat her.

"Neither of you are coming over for dinner again." Signum complains, "Here goddess help the common folk." The pink-haired bartender hands Fate the tray with one order. The blonde just laughs and takes the tray.

"Which table?" Fate asks.

"46!" Both Kerri and Signum reply.

"Thanks." Kerri says as she leaves to take other orders.

"No problem." The blonde makes her way through the crowd towards table 46. After cautiously making her way through the various club-goers she finally approaches the table. The high table is right beside the glass overlook with four women around sitting it. She recognizes Alisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura from a few of the charity galas she reluctantly attended.

Suzuka is wearing a short light blue strapless dress and Alisa has on a deep red halter dress that cuts off mid-thigh. She shakes her head at the choice, fire and ice. Opposite them sat a brunette with a grey and black strapless dress and a woman with auburn hair that makes her breath catch.

She flashes back to a park bench and cobalt eyes that made her heart race. Quickly, she regains her composure and continues. The woman in a white corset and navy blue skirt isn't the auburn beauty who continues to haunt her.

Approaching the table with renewed confidence she focuses on Suzuka, who she sees say something to the rest of the group. "Hi ladi..." Fate stops mid-word as crimson meet cobalt. Not one to falter Fate immediately continues, breaking the connection she so often dreamt of. "...es." She continues her process of handing out drinks, never looking up to meet the eyes she feels on her. "Martini," She hands it to Hayate's eager hands. "Mojito," she knows belongs to Suzuka and places the bottle of beer in front of Alisa, "Haywire."

She musters all her courage not to stutter as she grabs the last drink on the tray. "And a Crimson Countess." Her voice softens as she chances another glance at the jogger.

"Thank you." Nanoha whispers as she stares at the blonde as if she's seeing a ghost. When Suzuka said the owner was coming she resisted hoping and looking behind her like she wanted to. Then suddenly her Fate was standing there with a tray of drinks. She couldn't breath. She didn't want to blink lest the blonde disappear and she would wake up from the dream.

Unwilling to allow her emotions best her, Fate turns to the rest of the table. "Alisa, Suzuka, Hayate what a coincidence. I'll let Signum know you're here, Hayate. I hope you all have a great time tonight. Drinks on the house, tonight."

"You don't have to do that." Suzuka quickly replies.

"Hardly anything compared to all of your contributions to the foundation. Think of it as a thank you." Fate smiles politely, demonstrating her practiced etiquette.

Suzuka smiles genuinely, "It's a sincere pleasure to support such an amazing cause. But, thank you, Fate." The heiress turns her eyes to the brunette, "We just found out you're acquainted with Hayate. What a small world." Suzuka grins as she takes a sip of her Mojito.

"You wouldn't believe." Fate smiles weakly, wanting nothing more than to run away.

"But I bet you don't know, Nanoha." Hayate adds with mischief in her eyes. Fate wants to laugh at the comment and say 'How much?' but doesn't.

"No, I don't. Fate Harlaown," she extends her hand to Nanoha. "But I'm sure you already know that." She smiles knowingly at the women who were most likely talking about her.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you." Nanoha admits and abruptly catches herself. She almost shivers when her hand clasps onto Fate's, "Nanoha Takamachi." The auburn beauty reluctantly releases the blonde's hand.

"I better get going. Enjoy your evening." She turns back to Nanoha ignoring the pain gripping her heart at the thought of walking away. "It was pleasure to meet you." The honesty of the words shine through those crimson orbs.

Nanoha smiles and holds the tears at bay, "Pleasure was all mine."

Cobalt eyes immediately fixate on the dark red liquid, imagining Fate's eyes. She can't bear to watch the blonde walk away.

Hayate purses her lips. "That was kind of weird."

Three pairs of eyes land on Nanoha who is lost is the memory of the last time she saw Fate. "It was almost like she recognized you." Suzuka thinks out loud, "Nanoha?"

"Huh?"

Alisa raises an eyebrow at her friends glazed over eyes. "Do you know her?"

Nanoha bites her lip and then lies, "No." She takes a long sip of her drink and looks down into the crowd.

"Well, with the way she looked at you. I'd say you have a solid chance of her saying yes to a dance."

Nanoha grins, "I think dancing with me is the last thing she would want to do."

"You never know." Hayate says and goes back to checking out girls in the crowd.

Alisa side glances at Nanoha, noting the way she seems to stare blankly into the dancing throng below. The look is the same as when Nanoha would stare out of their window. Or when she would ask Nanoha why she suddenly called it quits with Yunno.

Nanoha tries her best not think about the blonde. She has only a few drinks, uninterested in waking up with a hangover. When Hayate pulls her out onto the dance floor she attempts to get lost in the music, but crimson eyes appear behind her eyelids every time she closes them.

They stay until closing time and wander outside with the rest of the club-goers. Nanoha waves goodbye to Alisa and Suzuka, watching as the taxi disappears. Hayate had actually gone home with the same 'minor' Nanoha had teased her about before. Apparently, Hayate's child-like lover is twenty-one and her name is Vita. She would have taken the same cab as Alisa and Suzuka, but didn't feel up to having them make out out on top of her in the backseat.

Standing on curb she realizes she has empty hands and rushes to get back inside of the club. "We're closed," the bouncer warns her as she tries to enter.

"I'm sorry. I forgot my purse." The bouncer raises an eyebrow, but allows her entry. "Thank you." He shrugs and radios the other security guards about her presence.

She approaches a pink-haired bartender, "Sorry. I lost my purse."

"Okay hold on a sec." She picks up the phone behind the bar and dials a number, "Hey, there's a girl here saying she lost her purse." Signum listens and then turns back to her, "Color and brand."

"A white Chanel, clutch handbag." Nanoha answers.

Signum nods and points to an elevator blocked by two security guards. "I'll take you downstairs. You got lucky it's in the office."

"Thank you so much." Nanoha replies gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet. Still need to see if it yours." Signum inserts her key and presses the B1 button.

Nanoha follows the bartender to what she assumes is an office. "Hey Fate. So you just need to show your ID and..." She stops talking when she witnesses Fate lock eyes with the woman beside her. The blonde and auburn beauty appear paralyzed and Signum feels out of place in the room. "You know I'm just going to let you take care of this." The bartender abruptly leaves the room.

"Signum, wait..." Fate sighs as she sees the elevator doors close. "Hi." The blonde says shyly.

"Hey." Nanoha says averting her eyes to the floor. Staring at her sandals she feels like an idiot for not knowing Fate's last name. Although Fate hadn't known hers either. Adding to the many things that should have been said between them.

"You must want your purse." Fate grabs the item from her desk and hands it to Nanoha. "I just need to see your ID."

"Of course." She rifles through her bag and retrieves her ID. "Here," her trembling hand passes the card to Fate.

"You have some kind of luck. Kerri found it under the table." She hands Nanoha back the card careful not to graze their fingers.

"Devil's luck," Nanoha smiles. "Thank you."

Fate nods, shoving her hands into her dark denim pockets. "No problem. I'll take you back upstairs."

Fate turns to leave, but is stopped by a hand on her arm. She levels Nanoha with questioning gaze causing the auburn beauty to retract her hand. "I'm sorry, Fate." Nanoha looks up into crimson eyes, "I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for not coming back. I'm sorry for leaving you without any explanation." Nanoha bites her lip, "But I'm not sorry for kissing you."

Fate stares at her strappy black heels recalling the event.

_Fate takes a sip of her warm black coffee. She hears footsteps behind her and her lips instantly curve into a smile._

_Soft hands block her sight. "Guess who?" A quiet voice asks, lips brushing her sensitive ears._

_"Hm? Mai?" It's the name of one her exes she had told Nanoha about. Nanoha wasn't very fond of Mai once she had revealed Mai dumped her through text message._

_"Fate..." Nanoha growls into her ear._

_She covers the hands over eyes with her own, "Nanoha," she says in way so tender it makes the runner smile brightly. The blonde removes the hands and in an uncharacteristically bold move she kisses the back of Nanoha's left hand._

_Immediately fearing the gesture would make the jogger uncomfortable she releases Nanoha's hands. However, when she looks up Nanoha is wearing a light blush and a shy smile._

_Her worry fades as Nanoha takes a seat beside her. Nanoha moves into the blonde's side draping Fate's arm over her shoulders. "It's cold," she mumbles cuddling into the blonde's side._

_Fate isn't shocked by the need to have physical contact displayed by the woman. By the second week of meetings Nanoha had closed the gap between them on the bench. She said sorry the first time she rested her head on Fate's shoulder, but didn't move away. Instead she explained she was a tactile person couldn't help cuddling with friends. A partial truth... she couldn't resist the desire to feel the blonde's warmth._

_It took Fate three days to get accustom to the cuddling as she was the complete opposite of the auburn jogger. She was never high on physical contact, but learned to enjoy cuddling with Nanoha._

_"What's your favorite, sunrise or sunset?"_

_"Sunrise." Fate quickly replies._

_"Why?" Nanoha stares at Fate._

_"Cause I..." Fate choses to watch the waves instead of the cobalt eyes fixed on her, "I get to spend it with you." A blush creeps up her neck._

_Nanoha looks down at the grass fighting a blush of her own, "Such a charmer."_

_"I try." Fate responds with a grin, but the confession is the truth._

_Nanoha giggles while resting her head against Fate's shoulder. They sit in silence enjoying the serene surroundings and rhythmic beat of the waves hitting the sea wall._

_The runner shifts her eyes from the ocean to Fate. She memorizes the prominent cheekbones, the smooth cream-colored skin, the air of refinement, and the calm clear gaze. Fate turns to the side with an eyebrow cocked, "Do I have something on my face?"_

_Nanoha bites her lip as curious crimson eyes bore into her own. "No," she smiles and returns to the ocean._

_However, Fate continues to look at her. Staring intently, she notes the details and stops at Nanoha's lips. She doesn't realize the words are coming out until she's mid-sentence. "The first time I saw you... I couldn't look away. I thought I recognized you... Something in your eyes." She sighs before continuing, "I was captured." She laughs humorlessly and returns to the waves, "Sorry, that was stupid."_

_Nanoha notices the sadness that begins to enter those crimson orbs. She reaches up carefully turning Fate's face to her. Cobalt searches the crimson depths for an answer she doesn't know she wants. In a mere whisper she admits, "I was too." Heart races with the intensity of their connection and she slips, "I still am," she takes a breath, "captured." Normally she would have averted her eyes, broken the gravity between them. This time she can't find the strength._

_Fate knows she shouldn't remain locked in the staring contest, but her will power is running low. The magnetic pull is too much for her to fight. Her remaining strength vanishes as Nanoha leans forward. Their breath mingle for split-second before the gap is elapsed._

_The soft press of lips makes Nanoha crave more. She breaks the gentle kiss only to return stronger the second time. Her thumb grazes Fate's cheek as their lips move in sync._

_Unable to resist, Fate turns to face her body to Nanoha. She cups the back on Nanoha's head, loving the feel of auburn tresses laced through her fingers._

_The runner surrenders to heat building slowly in her body, starting from her chest spreading throughout her limbs. She will later compare the experience to lava oozing forth from a volcano and seeping out across the land. In the back of her mind she wonders if kissing is suppose to feel like this. Between kissing Yunno and her expedition a month later, she discovers this kiss is not what kissing anyone is like. The heat she feels is specific to this kiss... to kissing Fate._

_The blonde knows she needs to stop and knows she can't allow her heart to latch onto this happiness. The joy that comes with kissing Nanoha. But its too late and she lost the battle the moment their lips met. Probably before that. However, her heart also can't take advantage of Nanoha's confused state of mind. She can't mess with the kind-hearted woman whose friendship and trust she'd earned._

_She squeezes her eyelids shut, memorizing Nanoha's warm hand pressed against her cheek, delicate lips melded to her own. And then her second is over and she's removing the warm hand and pulling away from those addictive lips._

_At the loss of contact, Nanoha's eyelids lift slowly like a veil revealing the reality of the moment. She retracts her hand from Fate as if it burnt and covers her mouth. She can see the sadness and the defeat in those crimson orbs. Nanoha can feel the tears silently running down her face. She can feel the lump building in her throat. She could feel her heart constrict painfully._

_Not only has she betrayed Yunno's trust, she is the cause of the pain residing in the blonde's eyes. She stands abruptly and steps backwards retreating from the overwhelming situation. She lowers the hand covering her mouth to whisper, "I'm so sorry." She stares at Fate long enough to see the blonde attempt to stand and speak, but the words don't come out. As she turns to sprint away she sees the the blonde slump back into her seat and bow her head._

_She furiously brushes away the the continuous stream of tears with the sleeves of her shirt. She looks like a wreck by the time she reaches the empty office and she could care less about her appearance._

_She spends an hour in the shower crying and trying to scrub away the guilt. She hopes the water washes away her traitorous feelings. Her heart will carry the memories of the blonde, but she forces her mind to bury them away._

_By the time she emerges from the locker room her eyes are red and puffy, but she knows they'll be normal by evening. She stops herself from thinking of the golden blonde and her pained crimson eyes. She is determined to try harder in her relationship and devote her attention to her fiancé. She reminds herself she's with Yunno. He's good to her and... She loves him..._

_Fate doesn't remember the journey home. She only realizes she's home when Arf, her red airfox, jumps up and paws her in the abdomen. She bends down on one knee to ruffle the fur on the large canine's neck. The animal seems to sense her sadness and licks her tear-streaked cheeks. She pats the top of Arf's head, "Promise you're not going to run away, okay?" Arf tilts her head to the side, then licks Fate's face again. Fate smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes, "Want something to eat?"_

_Fate walks to the kitchen and opens a can of dog food. She places the chow mixed with some dry food into a stainless steel bowl. All the while she tries to avoid thinking about the auburn-haired jogger, who ran in and out of her life._

_She tries to ignore the heaviness in her chest. Her fragile heart is striving to hold itself together with feeble strings. She wishes for the strength to be cold as stone, to detach herself from emotions that make her feel so weak._

_The desire to be unmoved by the memories of the auburn beauty eats away at her energy, leaving her heavy and hollow at the same time. As soon as she's finishes walking Arf, she showers and collapses onto her bed. But sleep offers no reprieve from the situation as her subconscious replays images of Nanoha._

Fate inhales deeply and lifts her crimson gaze to Nanoha's sad cobalt eyes. A rush of different feelings flow through her, but she latches onto the one she knows the right words for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you so much for all of your reviews and for reading!


	7. Fanning the Flames

**Sad Eyes**

Chapter 7: Fanning the Flames

Quotes in _Italics._

Time change in **Bold**_._

**A/N:** There might be some confusion on the timeline so... Four months ago Fate and Nanoha kissed on the park bench. Nanoha ran away and promised she'd try harder with Yunno. However that same night or 3AM the next day (whichever way you want to look at it) she leaves Yunno because she recognizes that she just can't stay any longer. Fate returns the next day to the bench, but doesn't return after that. The scene where Nanoha is on the windowsill drinking tea, then talking with Suzuka is a week after kissing Fate and leaving Yunno. One month later Nanoha has her "experiment" at a bar. Three months after Nanoha's "experiment", Nanoha and Fate meet in Fate's club. Okay I hope that clears everything up. Thank you for all the favorites and reviews!

**Quote:** Tryon Edwards

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN nor its characters.

* * *

><p><em>~Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven.~<em>

"I miss you." Fate sighs and stares at the stack of manila folders on her desk. "I miss talking to you. I miss the way you invade personal space with a smile. I miss how competitive you are when we play tic tac toe."

Nanoha smiles at the memory of tearing up a piece of paper because she couldn't beat the blonde at tic tac toe. She remembers winning once and keeping the yellow memo paper as evidence of her first victory.

Nanoha recalls the stiff, upright posture Fate maintained the first time she curled into the blonde's side for warmth. She remembers Fate holding her close when she was shivering on her side of the bench.

Her mind shuffles through the memories, leaving her with mixed emotions. She doesn't know if she wants to cry or to laugh. She wonders why she ever tried to bury away such beautiful moments of her life.

"I miss making you smile." Fate pauses for a second, finding the courage to gaze into cobalt depths, "I miss looking for answers in your eyes."

"Fate..." Nanoha whispers, voice full of emotion.

The auburn beauty cannot bear the distance between them any longer. She throws herself into the blonde's body. Surprised by the sudden embrace, Fate takes a moment to regain her footing. Nanoha's arms attempt to squeeze out the air from her lungs, but the tight hug only brings a smile to the club owner's face. "Nanoha..." Fate's heart swells as she softly says the name.

She returns the suffocating hug with her own. Her eyes close as she savors having Nanoha in her arms again.

"Fate?" Nanoha mumbles against her chest.

"Hm?"

"I didn't even know your name." Fate can imagine the angry pout on the other woman's face. The blonde laughs and Nanoha pulls out of her arms, frown in place. "That's not funny. There's so much I don't know about you." The last part is barely a whisper and Fate's expression softens.

"Nanoha..." The blue-eyed woman interrupts before Fate can finish.

"Wait... Before you say anything I need to say this." Nanoha clasps her suddenly clammy hands in front of her, "I don't regret kissing you. But I do regret kissing you when I was with someone else. And then I ran away, which probably cost me your trust."

Fate tries to speak, but is turned down with a raised hand.

"I know I may have lost your trust. But I don't want you to think that I'm just some... confused straight girl who was afraid to get married and kissed a lesbian in my panic." Fate knows she shouldn't be laughing at Nanoha's words, but something about them cause her to bite her lip to hold the laughter in. "You weren't some kind of experiment to me... That kinda happened later on." The last part is a mere whisper. A hesitant confession.

Fate's eyebrows rise, but Nanoha waves away her curious gaze.

"That's not important." Nanoha blushes at the somewhat distorted memories of her 'experimentation'. "What's important is for you to understand you weren't... You aren't an experiment to me." Nanoha closes her eyes, too embarrassed to meet those powerful crimson orbs. "You were my friend. Who happened to be a girl. A girl I wanted to kiss. And I really, really enjoyed kissing."

A deep blush rises to Fate's cheeks at the confession. Her heart races, but her defenses remain in place. Even if Nanoha makes her walls transparent, they still stand attempting to protect her from further heartbreak. At the same time her desire to believe in Nanoha's words resonates in her soul.

"Nanoha..."

"Wait... Not yet... I had this all memorized. I need to say all of it before I forget and then I'm not clear about how I feel. And then things get confusing. Then... Where was I..." Nanoha frowns, rubbing her temples for clarity. She paces in front of a rather amused blonde before throwing her hands in the air. "The kiss was amazing. But more importantly, I broke your trust and I'd really like to earn it back if you'll be my friend again?" Nanoha finally stops with a smile directed towards Fate.

"May I?" Fate grins as she asks.

"You may."

"If you remember correctly, I kissed you back." The club owner wears a sad smile, "The reason I pulled away is because I thought I was abusing your trust. I didn't want to take advantage of you when you were confused about your engagement... About your feelings." Fate moves forward to hold Nanoha's hands in her own. "So if you'll let me," she stares at Nanoha's hands in her own, "I want to earn your trust. Will you be my friend, Nanoha?"

A wide smile stretches across the runner's face as she replies, "Of course." Nanoha again wraps her arms tightly around the blonde's mid-section. Fate's eyes close as she holds the woman she dreamt of for the past for months.

They remain in the tender embrace, allowing their souls to blend. Nanoha releases a content sigh as she absorbs Fate's calming aura.

A question suddenly comes to mind as she recalls their last meeting in the park. "Hey, Fate?"

"Yeah."

"Can we be friends with benefits?" Nanoha asks with an innocent smile.

"Nanoha!" Fate reprimands. She almost choked on her own saliva with Nanoha's question.

"Just checking." They hold each other close. Enjoying the warmth of each other after their time apart. "How about a kiss? Just a kiss."

"Nanoha..." Fate growls. "Purely platonic friends." Nanoha raises an eyebrow thinking they may have been a little past the pure and platonic part. The blonde sighs before relenting, "We need to start slow and see where this goes, okay?"

"Okay," the runner sounds disappointed by Fate's restraint. "I thought lesbians moved fast."

"I'm not that kinda lesbian." Fate grumbles with a frown.

"Too bad."

"Nanoha!" Said woman rolls her eyes, but knows friendship is for the best. At least for now...

Nanoha remains silent for awhile. With a smirk she says, "I don't know about Fate-chan, but my thoughts aren't that platonic."

The blush adorning the blonde's body rivals her crimson eyes. "Nanoha."

"Or pure." The auburn beauty adds, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Nanoha!" She admonishes the chuckling woman. "You're going to to be the death of me. How much did you have to drink?"

Nanoha smiles. "Enough," she replies and holds on tighter to the smiling blonde.

Fate smirks and pulls away to make eye contact with the physical therapist. "So tell me about this 'experimentation' you did?"

Nanoha's eyes go wide and her cheeks go red. She hides her face in the crook of Fate's neck before confessing, "I got really drunk... and made out with some people."

"Some people?"

"I don't remember the exact number. But Hayate took pictures. She said it was half the bar. Guys and girls."

Fate finds it harder and harder to keep from laughing. Especially with Nanoha's guilty and innocent voice quietly admitting the truth. "After a while Hayate finally decided to pull me outside and got us a cab. I think I kissed her too..." The blonde can't hold it in any longer and laughs loudly. Nanoha pushes Fate away and glares at her. "It's not funny!"

In the midst of her laughter Fate manages to say, "It's pretty funny." Nanoha's wild night was better than some post break-up stories she had heard.

"It's not. Even worse, Hayate printed out some pictures and pinned them up around the office." Fate made a note to thank Hayate for watching over Nanoha and ask her for the photos. "After that I never went out again... Well, until tonight."

"Did you catch something?" An embarrassed Nanoha playfully smacks Fate's arm as the blonde continues to giggle.

"I did not catch anything. I took Emergen-C the next day." Nanoha says and regrets it as Fate laughs harder, "Stop laughing!"

Fate inhales a calming breath and smiles, "Okay, okay. What sparked your kissing contest anyway?"

Nanoha's glare turns into shy eyes. She stares at the suddenly interesting floor.

"Nanoha?" Fate prompts after a long moment of silence.

"I wanted to know what it's suppose to feel like." The blonde strains to hear the whispered words.

"What do you mean?"

Nanoha clasps and unclasps her hands, "I wanted to know what kissing is suppose to feel like."

"But you kissed your fiancè so..."

"And I kissed you." Nanoha says shyly. "And kissing you is different from kissing anyone else." Fate frowns and wishes she could see Nanoha's face. "It's so much better. Even if I was drunk when I kissed those people, I still know our kiss was better. I could never forget that kiss."

Fate wears a tomato blush by the time Nanoha looks at her. The blonde calms her rapid heartbeat. She shakes her head, "You're not going to change my mind. Friendship first."

Nanoha smiles and doesn't mind the change in subject. "Damn, I thought that would work."

Fate chuckles and hugs Nanoha again. She smiles as she leans down and whispers into Nanoha's ear, "I could never forget you or that kiss." Nanoha nuzzles into Fate's neck, genuinely content.

Nanoha helps Fate collect her work and finish up her closing chores. After the golden blonde locks the doors of the club, they walk with linked arms to the place that started it all. The place where crimson and cobalt first collided. Forever altering the paths of two women for reasons honesty and time will reveal.

**Two Months Later...**

Two months... Two months ago she had found Fate again. Two months since she discovered happiness that had been missing for so long. Two months spent uncovering the mystery that is Fate Harlaown.

Nanoha sighs as she uncrosses and crosses her legs for the sixth time. She wonders what could be keeping the the blonde. Her patience wears thinner as another wave crashes into the sea wall.

It wasn't as if Fate were late, she started her morning run early because of her nerves. She leans back into the worn wooden bench, staring at the rays of light sneaking through the tree cover.

The runner has visible bags beneath her eyes as a result of tossing and turning the entire night. She shouldn't have been so nervous, but she couldn't stop her stomach from twisting and churning.

As the seconds go by she is both apprehensive and impatient for Fate's arrival. For the past three weeks she had been subtly hinting at her desire to further their relationship. However, her attempts to seduce the blonde were failing splendidly. She was beginning to wonder whether the blonde was even attracted to her or Fate had super-human will power to resist her urges.

Though with every failed attempt she felt her insecurities grow. Her imagination began to wander... Had Fate lost interest in her after spending more time together? Did Fate believe she wasn't serious about wanting more than friendship? Maybe she wasn't enough for the beautiful, intelligent, and successful blonde? These little thoughts would plague her before bed and keep her from sleep.

"You're deep in thought." Nanoha jumps having not heard the blonde's approach. "What's got you so wound up?" The auburn beauty quickly searches for something to say.

"I... Erm... Just thinking." She curses herself for not finding an excuse. At the same time she doesn't feel like it's a day for lies.

Fate raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. She sits down right beside Nanoha. Out of instinct, Nanoha molds herself to the blonde's side.

A cold pale hand covers one of her clammy hands. Her leg stops bouncing. Her cobalt eyes briefly stare into crimson orbs before she returns her gaze to the turbulent sea.

"Us. I was thinking about us." Her voice is weak and fragile. Concern for the woman beside her flashes through wine-red eyes.

"About what exactly?" Fate's voice is soft, hesitant. She has grown far more attached than she wanted to the auburn beauty. Her throat constricts and her stomach flips at the thought of having to let her go. The idea of Nanoha telling her they can't be friends anymore is an unbearable one.

Nanoha gathers her courage, "I want more." The statement is quiet, but strong. The simple phrase causes a crack in the dam and words unsaid burst forth. "I love being friends with you. But I want," Nanoha frowns and shakes her head, "I need more." A blush rises to her cream colored cheeks. "I want to kiss you and sleep next to you WITHOUT pillows between us."

Pink creeps up Fate's neck as she interjects, "You threw the pillows off the bed during the night." It's soft but Nanoha hears it. Both recall the night Nanoha slept over and they shared the bed. Fate remembers waking up and having Nanoha's leg wrapped around her. She feels the heat rise to her cheeks when she thinks about the warm breath against her neck. The pillows may have been her idea, but she couldn't have been more content to wake up with an armful of Nanoha.

Nanoha ignores the correction. Cobalt eyes avoid crimson by gazing at the incoming waves. "I want to do more than just watch movies when I sleepover." The whispered confession causes Fate's eyebrows to shoot up.

After a moment of silence Fate tries to speak, "Nanoha..."

"I want to date you!" The auburn beauty exclaims, throwing her free hand in the air. "I tried being subtle. Giving hints. But... But you just ignore it. I don't know if you don't understand. Or..." Nanoha's shoulders sag, "If you don't want me. If you don't then," tears threaten to spill as Nanoha forces herself to finish. "Then that's okay too." It wasn't okay. Not when all she wanted was the golden blonde.

Fate doesn't say anything, feeling like there was more Nanoha needed to voice.

"I just need things to be clear between us." The defeated tone wasn't missed by the club owner.

Silence fills the air as Nanoha's gaze falls to inspect a blade of grass. Feeling awkward she decides to slide away from Fate.

Before she does the pale hand resting on her shoulder tightens it's grip. Fate keeps her molded to her side. "I didn't want to rush you." Crimson eyes search the sea for the words. "I didn't want you to feel like I expected anything from you. I wanted you to be certain. To be sure that you wanted a... romantic relationship with me." Fate rolls her eyes, feeling like an idiot for not finding the right words. She inhales deeply. Being vague caused this and being blunt was going to end it. "There's no question about whether I want you. It should be obvious from the way I look at you." The blonde fails to say the words without wearing a blush.

Fate braves a look at the woman beside her. Cobalt and crimson lock and don't let go. "I really really like you Nanoha. More than what's good for me." She sighs and takes the plunge that will change everything between them. "I need you... And I want you... So much. Nanoha, will you please go on a date with me?"

Tears fall freely, but instead of tears of defeat they are tears of pure unadulterated joy. The lump in her throat makes it hard to speak, but she pushes through. "No," Fate frowns and Nanoha pouts, "I was suppose to ask you."

Fate chuckles and kisses Nanoha temple. "So is that a yes?"

Nanoha smiles, "Yes."

Fate smiles that blinding smile Nanoha loves. Hearts hammer in unison as Fate tilts her head to the side and leans in. It's only the light brush of lips, but the warmth radiating from her chest makes all the pain and waiting they endured worth it. Their barely acquainted lips move in unison, giving the conquered hardships of their journey meaning. All the heartache, all the tears, all the sleepless nights finally had a purpose. The end of their trials alone give birth to a new journey they will traverse together.


	8. Healing Hearts

**Sad Eyes**

Chapter 8: Healing Hearts

Poem in _Italics_**.**

**Poem:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN nor its characters.

* * *

><p><em>When you fall, I will pick you up<em>

_When you cry, I will dry your tears_

_When you smile, I will make it last_

_If you run, I will follow_

_If you hide, I will search_

_If you return, I will welcome you_

_Before you lose faith, I will give you hope_

_Before you stumble, I will hold you steady_

_Before you hurt, I will heal you_

Two months later...  
>Flowing, wavy curls rest lightly on bare creamy shoulders. The golden rays of the sun elicits a striking glow from her copper highlights. Her cobalt eyes soften as they land on her target.<p>

Emerald eyes sparkle with a mixture of longing and elation. The sweet smile directed his way instantly cause heart palpitations. He idly wonders if his reaction to the woman's beaming smile will ever cease.

He rises from his seat as she approaches. She stops a few feet away from him, uncertain of what is appropriate. "Yunno," she whispers as if spoken any louder the moment would shatter.

He suppresses any lingering sadness as he says the name he once forbade himself from speaking aloud. "Nanoha." Surprisingly, there is no throbbing pain ripping through his chest. No stinging in his eyes from withheld tears. His arms lay weak at his sides. He wants to hold her in his arms. Confirm that the beautiful woman before him is not a dream or a phantom. But he can't reach out. He feels he does not have the right.

Nanoha watches the inner debate in his forest green eyes. His apprehension causes her heart to clench. There were friends long before they were lovers. There were friends long before they were each other's heartbreak. Nanoha can't stand their distance. She closes the gap between them in more than a physical way. Her arms wrap around his center and she squeezes tightly.

He's startled by the sudden affection, but his eyes quickly melt. His rigid posture relaxes into the embrace. His arms pull her closer. He savors the scent of her perfume, noticing she changed from the one she once wore. Eyelids slip closed like the shutter of a camera as he saves this moment in his heart.

Nanoha nuzzles into his chest, smiling because he still wears the same cologne. She's thrilled to be holding the friend she thought she lost forever. She called expecting him to send her to voicemail or hang up. Instead he answered as hesitant as she was to dial. Her surprise doubled when he agreed to meet her.

She pulls away from his arms and he fights the urge to hold onto her. Her cobalt eyes search his emerald ones. Each sees something different.

She sees the caring and compassionate eyes of her best friend. If staring intently enough the remnants of hurt lay in those green depths. But she knows she cannot heal the wounds she unintentionally inflicted. The truth pains her, but she can bear the consequences.

Lost in cobalt, he sees joy and vitality. The emptiness he witnessed in the last months of their relationship is gone. The friendly affection directed at him brings both warmth and and pain to his heart.

She releases his hands and takes her seat their table. "How have you been?" Nanoha asks after Yunno sits his seat across from her. She knows he's been in pain, but hopes to hear of his recovery.

He pauses recalling memories both agonizing and soothing. He recollects sleeping on the couch to avoid a cold, vacant bed. He remembers sitting alone in an empty apartment staring at the blank television screen. The times where he saw something that reminded him of her and the ache made him feel hollow.

But he also recalls the vagueness in her cobalt eyes. The void between them he chose to ignore. He remembers watching her stare out the window, eyes blank as if she were a caged bird. The amount of pain he endured was comparable to the guilt she accrued in being unable to reciprocate his feelings. In way she had the courage to spare them from the pain down the road. The idea wasn't something he immediately accepted.

His heart desperately wanted to believe they could fix their problems. But his heart also knew the truth. The pain he inflicted upon her by caging her in his love. Accepting his love was a form of imprisonment was in no way something he wanted to believe. But at the end of the day, weak and tired, the undeniable truth lay unmoving on his chest. All he wanted was for her to be happy and that meant sacrificing his own. He wished to be the light of her life, but he wasn't. The idea of forcing the woman he loved to love him held more pain than the idea of setting her free.

He made peace with such ideas. They still inflicted damage if he thought about them for too long. But he is moving forward. Albeit slowly, but he is proud to say he is paving a new path.

Nanoha watches as emotions flicker in and out of his emerald eyes. "I've been good," he says with confidence. She smiles knowingly and accepts his words as truth.

"How's work?"

"Great actually. I'm speaking at a conference in Hawaii." He grins at her dropped jaw. "Jealous?" He teases.

"Yes!" Nanoha exaggerates her envy, glaring at him. "When are you going?"

"Two weeks. I'm planning on extending my stay. I deserve a vacation." He says with a smile.

Nanoha laughs, "Yeah right." A devilish smirk takes over her expression, "Don't get to crazy with your fellow nerds."

He wears a mask of mock hurt. "I'll have you know nerds have taken over the world. Divide and conquer." They share a laugh and Yunno remembers why it was so easy to fall in love with the woman across the table.

Nanoha smiles at him and he can tell she's reminiscing like him. "I've missed you," she confesses fighting off tears.

"I missed you too." His heart soars knowing that she thinks of him. He also can't deny how she glows, radiating happiness. The light she had exuded prior to their relationship had fallen dim while they were together. Now her brilliancy had returned tenfold. "You look happy."

Her smile brightens at his words. "I am," she agrees with a wealth of honesty. "Especially now that I got to see my best friend again." The confession hurts a little, but his love for her overwhelms it. Being her best friend is a position he accepts with pride.

Nanoha knows the label might cause him some pain, but she has learned nothing good can come of unclear relationships.

They order lunch and hand their menu's to the waiter. Nanoha takes a sip of her ice water and quirks an eyebrow at Yunno's narrowed eyes. She frowns at his playful smirk. "What are smiling about?"

He takes a sip of his water, letting her curiosity build. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you?"

Nanoha smiles wittingly, but plays along. "What could you possibly be referring to?"

"Oh, playing the innocent card." He smiles at the mirth in her cobalt eyes, "Whose got you smiling like that?"

Nanoha bites her bottom lip, debating what to say. She inspects her clear glass. "Are you sure you want to know?" The question is both playful and serious.

He stares down at the woven threading of the white table cloth. Knowing the truth isn't easy, but knowing is for the best. If he wants to be her friend again he needs to learn the truth. He cannot live in denial of her moving on. He wishes to swiftly strip away the guises like ripping off a bandaid, he thinks. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. Plus as your best friend I need give my stamp of approval... Or disapproval."

Nanoha giggles and stirs her water with a clear straw. "Her name is Fate." Yunno's eyebrows shoot upward, but he doesn't say anything. Nanoha grins at his obvious shock. "Surprised?"

"Very." His pride is a little damaged, but not by the fact that the special person in Nanoha's life is a woman. His pride is damaged by the clear and utter adoration in Nanoha's expression as she said the woman's name. There is no doubt that this woman is a major factor in Nanoha's vivacity. "Go on," he encourages.

She smiles brilliantly and he knows any hurt he feels is worth watching the woman before him glow. Nanoha tells him about meeting Fate in a club, sparing him their other history. She doesn't give all the details opting to tell him about the way Fate makes her feel. The friendship they shared and the many things Fate helped her work through. She can't help gushing about the accomplishments and shining qualities of the blonde. She confesses their arguments and little things Fate does that irk her.

She tries not to spend too long talking about the blonde. But does talk about her enough for Yunno to know how happy Fate has made her.

Nanoha goes off into a tangent and the topic of conversation changes multiple times. Three hours later and they are well on their way to rebuilding a stable friendship.

Nanoha sends out a text. Twenty minutes later Yunno sees her face light up and immediately knows why without seeing. Nanoha stands and walks over to a gorgeous woman with long golden hair and crimson eyes.

Fate would have been a little more discreet, but can't deny Nanoha when the woman kisses her chastely on the lips. Yunno notices Fate has yet to even glance his way. Her loving crimson gaze fixed on Nanoha. The auburn beauty clasps Fate's hand and drags her over to their table.

"Fate, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Yunno Scrya." Nanoha gestures with her hand to the blonde man. "Yunno, this is my girlfriend, Fate Harlaown."

Fate is the first to extend her hand. "Its nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Fate smiles and looks fondly at Nanoha.

Yunno shakes her hand immediately after it's extended. He meets her gentle crimson eyes and grins, "And I have heard way too much squealing about you."

"Yunno!" Nanoha admonishes. A pink blush rising to her cream colored cheeks.

Both blondes let their hands fall away and share a laugh at the jogger's expense. Fate winces when a elbow hits her side. "Ow! I'm sorry." The golden blonde apologizes and smiles sheepishly at her girlfriend.

Yunno watches as Nanoha pouts and crosses her arms across her chest. Despite her frown he knows the blonde is already forgiven.

"Well," he breaks the silence, "I better be going. I have a date." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh." Nanoha smiles brightly. Happy to know he too is moving on. She smirks, "Try not to talk about your work TOO much."

He instantly frowns. "Why not?"

"You know why." She gives him a look that clearly says because it's boring.

"I resent that. She's an archeologist and I know she'll be very interested in my research. Unlike certain unappreciative people." Fate grins watching the two friends banter. She knows how happy Nanoha is having Yunno back as her friend. The golden blonde also understands the closure their meeting brings. It's wasn't exactly easy watching her girlfriend go to meet her ex-fiancé, but she agreed it was necessary. "Anyways... I'm gonna go. It was a pleasure meeting you, Fate." He nods to the club owner.

Fate acknowledges with a nod of her own, "Same here." She looks into his emerald eyes knowing his words are in fact genuine.

He redirects his gaze to Nanoha, "It was great seeing you again. We'll have to meet up before I leave."

"Definitely. And call me tomorrow. I want to hear all the details about the date." Nanoha walks up to him without hesitation and hugs him tightly.

"I will." He returns the embrace. They pull apart and Nanoha returns to Fate's side. She wraps an arm around the blonde's waist. He turns and walks away from the open air cafe. He flags down a taxi and waves to the couple before getting in, "Bye."

"Bye. Take care." Nanoha watches as the cab drives away.

She turns to the side, smiling at the blonde beside her.

"What?" Fate asks.

"I didn't get a proper hello." Fate's face softens before she bends down, kissing Nanoha deeply and passionately. "Mm." The auburn beauty hums with her eyes closed after they separate.

Fate kisses her forehead and takes Nanoha's hand, "Ready?"

"Yep." Nanoha holds the strap of her white purse as they leave the cafe. "Where to now?"

"I want to show you something."

"Oh a surprise." Nanoha giggles.

Fate shakes her head and chuckles. She waves for a cab.

They arrive at their destination in a matter of minutes. Nanoha frowns as they exit the cab. She looks questioningly at the gravestones then back up at Fate.

Fate smiles that sad smile Nanoha has seen before and takes Nanoha's hand. She wordlessly leads her girlfriend to a corner of the graveyard. Beneath the shade of tall trees lay two graves. One has purple flowers and the other has yellow daisies. Both bouquets look a few days old.

Her eyes soften as she reads the names on the gray marble. _Alicia Testarossa_. _Precia Testarossa_.

She looks to Fate, but crimson eyes are fixed on the stones before them. The blonde releases her hand and takes out something from the inner pocket of her jacket. Nanoha recalls the night Fate revealed she was adopted. The blonde hadn't spoke of the details. She briefly explained her mom and her twin sister died when she was nine. Her godmother, Lindy Harlaown, took her in and raised her as her own.

Nanoha fiddles with the white belt of her baby blue sundress. She watches as Fate places a yellow origami crane on her sister's grave and a purple flower on her mom's. Fate stands from her kneeling position and takes a breath.

She doesn't meet Nanoha's cobalt eyes, but she feels them on her. Encouraging her.

"We just turned eight when my sister was diagnosed with leukemia." Fate pauses staring hard at the gray stone. This is not a story she often shares. Enough years have passed that she won't cry, but the pain is still there. "She held on a whole year when the doctors gave her six months. The day after we celebrated our ninth birthday... together," Fate bites her bottom. Nanoha squeezes her hand and Fate weaves together their fingers. "...She passed away. She so frail, so weak."

With Nanoha holding her hand, she continues. "My mom neglected her own health especially during Alicia's last six months." Fate fills her lungs with the cool spring air, "She was a heavy smoker prior to having Alicia and I, but she quit for us. Once Alicia was a diagnosed she started again. Her smoking increased to about two packs a day. "

Fate pauses, "By the time they found the cancer in her lungs it was too late. She didn't bother with fighting the cancer. She died six months after my sister." Hard gaze fixed on the gray stones she continues, "Her heart broke the day we laid Alicia in the ground. A part of me thinks she didn't want to live anymore."

Fate shoves her free hands into her pocket and bites her bottom lip. Crimson eyes watch as white clouds drift across the pale blue sky. Nanoha can hear the residual pain in Fate's weak voice. Releasing a shaky breath she pushes on, "I didn't cry as they lowered casket. But that night I did. I couldn't stop. Lindy found me curled in ball crying on the bathroom floor." Nanoha's heart constricts at the imagery. "She held me all night. It felt like she was holding me together. As if I'd just... shatter without her arms around me."

"I couldn't understand why I was left behind. Why the two people I loved the most left me?" Tears brim the edges of Nanoha's eyes, but she refrains from releasing them. "Lindy helped me realize I'd never be alone. But the question was still there. Why Alicia and not me? We shared the same DNA, but she was taken... And I wasn't."

Fate squeezes Nanoha's hand, "I moved on best I could and with time the pain faded. I made friends. And when I turned eighteen I inherited the trust my mother set up. She was a great investor and had a two medical patents." Fate finally smiles as she remembers the determined woman. "I graduated and gained some experience in industry. Then, I started investing in the businesses my friends proposed. The club belongs to Signum and I, but I also co-own a restaurant."

Nanoha nods along, having heard about Fate's busy work life. But she idly wonders where Fate is going with it. Why had Fate finally chosen to reveal the past to her? "I had a few relationships." Fate grins knowing the frown Nanoha must be wearing. She told Nanoha about her four serious relationships and the runner glared the entire time. "But nothing lasted. And no matter how hard or how long I worked, the question was still in the back of my mind. Why was I left behind?"

Fate's frown changes into the gentle smile reserved especially for Nanoha. "Then this girl ran into my life and just... Tore it down. Set fire to everything I thought I knew." Crimson locks with cobalt. Nanoha pouts, but it just widens Fate's smile. "After, the castle walls fell. I found the answer in the rubble." Fate's expression turns serious as she brushes auburn locks away from Nanoha's face. "...Gave all the seeking, all the lonely nights a purpose." Fate pauses and Nanoha waits eagerly on the edge. Fate cups Nanoha's cheek with her warm palm.

"What is the reason?" Nanoha whispers and lays her hand over the blonde's.

"To meet you... And to make you smile." Fate says softly but with conviction, bringing tears to Nanoha's eyes. Both women remember the first time their eyes connected, the first time they spoke. The blonde wipes away the clear, salty drops cascading slowly down Nanoha's cheeks.

Nanoha swallows the lump of emotion in her throat. With deep affection in her cobalt eyes, Nanoha says in shaky voice, "You are my answer." Her voice is unsteady, but her heart and her eyes shine with confidence in her words.

The kiss they share contains the power of their feelings for one another. The intensity of their shared passion both scares and thrills them.

To meet and make each other smile. That is their answer. Not to share an eternal everlasting love. Or change history with their blind devotion. There lives may not be written in history books or immortalized in a play. But it will be engraved in their souls. Immortalized in their heart's memory.

Today there are no declarations of love or pledges of permanent commitment. But such words are bound to arrive in time. Hearts act according to their own whim. Unbound by the constraints of a ticking clock or a setting sun, they decide the time needed to heal from love or to feel love.

Cobalt and crimson connected and witnessed a smile. Their seeking is over, but their journey continues to be written. And one day they may send a letter full of their emotions, feelings, and memories. One day.

But today they rejoice in the discovery of a simple answer.

_To meet you and to be the reason for your smile._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading! Watching someone close to you battle cancer is something you can't quite forgot and has lasting effects. It is a very powerless feeling so for Fate to be so affected was natural to me. Just extra facts for curious minds but the foundation Suzuka spoke of was for Leukemia research and founded by Fate. Their first meeting happened around August and September leaving this chapter taking place around May. And no Nanoha's family doesn't know yet, but her friends do. But as the story goes its only a matter of time. If it feels right I'll do an extra on their friends reactions. There are many things I've left open-ended and I probably won't provide an answer to all questions but I'd be willing to try so please feel free to ask. I said it before and I'll say it again thank you for all of your reviews!


End file.
